Fated Mates
by Alaquesha
Summary: Naruto lives in world where what you are determines who you are meant to be with. When Naruto moves into a new village and he hears that there is another blue fox like him, he is nervous about being a mate. Being an orphan Naruto was never taught about the matings that go on in the world, so he doesn't really understand what's going on when he is suddenly pushed into Sasuke's life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: I wasn't sure what age to make Naruto but I came up with this.

Sasuke: 20 years old

Naruto:18 years old

Chapter 1

Someone was being very rude and trying to wake him up. He ignored it for as long as he could before he turned over to see Anko, a neko, looking at him expectingly.

"What, Anko?" Naruto grumbled.

"You need to get up, Tsunade wants to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait 'til later?" Naruto asked turning over and snuggling back into his blankets, covering his fox ears with the blanket.

"No it can't, I'm not getting in trouble because of you!" Anko says as she pulls the blanket of the blonde haired male.

Naruto just gave up and decided it would be easier if he just went with Anko while he was still unharmed.

When they arrived, Naruto noticed that Tsunade was all business, which was never good for him.

Tsunade was an older blonde woman who didn't look her age, she and her husband were the only humans Naruto had ever met, everyone else he'd met was some kind of animal.

"I didn't do it this time, I swear!" Naruto shouted.

Not looking amused, Tsunade looked up from her paper work only to excuse Anko and her other guests. After their guests left Tsunade took her time putting away her paper work before acknowledging Naruto.

"Have a seat Naruto." Naruto plopped down across from Tsunade, knowing it was serious for Tsunade to actually use his name.

"Naruto, I won't beat around the bush, so I'll just get on with it. You have to leave here and go live in Konoha."

Naruto registered what Tsunade said but it didn't make since. "Why? Did i do something that bad? Is there not enough funding for me? I could get a job! I could..I could..." Naruto stopped rambling to think, his tail beating against the floor behind him and Tsunade used this time to intervene.

"There is definitely enough funding for you Naruto and you haven't done anything wrong. The administration just thinks that you are becoming to comfortable here and want to send you to Konoha to let you experience things beyond the walls of this orphanage." Tsunade finished her speech and the more Naruto went over it in his head, the more it sounded like they didn't want him anymore. Well he didn't want to be anywhere he wasn't wanted, he guessed he'd just have to suck it up and move.

Heaving a sigh Naruto responded to Tsunade. "That's fine Tsunade I guess I'll just go get my things ready. When am I leaving?"

"Around noon tomorrow. The man you will be living with and watched over by will be here to pick you up, and Naruto do be nice to him, he's a precious friend and hasn't lived an easy life."

With that said Naruto left for his room to start packing.

Naruto was already done stuffing things into one bag and only had one more to pack when Anko showed up to his room.

"Go away. You guys don't want me here." Naruto grumbled, hoping he didn't sound as pitiful as he felt.

He heard noises behind him and turned just in time to see a shoe flying right for his face, _smack_, he really didn't understand why Anko was mean to him. "What was that for?!" He asked rubbing his sore face.

"That was for feeling sorry for yourself. I'd love to get out of here and explore." Anko replied looking out his window rather than at him. Her cat tail seeming to droop behind her.

"Yeah right, and miss seeing Kurenai everyday?" Naruto asked a rhetorical question and Anko didn't respond. "When are you going to ask her out on a date anyway?" Naruto asked not seeing the expression Anko made at the window.

"Well?" He asked again. Anko sighed, "Look kid, it's way more complicated than that."

Naruto didn't understand that, relationships always seemed easy when he read about them. "Not really. You ask someone out and if they like you, they say yes. And since Kurenai likes you I don't understand why you won't ask her out." Naruto voiced his opinion about the weird attraction between the two women.

"Just finish your packing so I can kick you out of here tomorrow." Anko said half joking and half wanting to change the subject.

It was almost time for dinner when Naruto was done packing. All Naruto could think about through dinner was that when he next saw Anko he hoped that Kurenai and she would be in a happy relationship.

Naruto was heading downstairs to meet Tsunade's friend at exactly 11:58. He'd already decided that there would be no procrastinating, he would go down there head held high and say goodbye to everyone before leaving.

Things usually don't go as planned though, once Naruto made it to the front entrance of the house every staff member he was friends with was there to say goodbye to him. Naruto was fine though until they started hugging him.

"No more hugs!" He blubbered whipping away the tears as fast as they came. After another good ten minutes of tears and hugs, Tsunade escorted Naruto out to meet her friend.

Naruto took in the mans appearance. The man had brown hair, put into a ponytail, he was in ninja uniform, which Naruto found interesting, and he had a scar on his nose, but even with that Naruto could clearly see the man was attractive, if anything the scar added something beautiful to the mans face. This man also appeared to be a white wolf.

"Naruto this is Iruka. Iruka this is Naruto. I want you to take care of each other." Tsunade said. She looked at Naruto, "And you be on your best behavior." Tsunade said in no nonsense tone.

Naruto ignored her heavy stare and acknowledged Iruka, "Nice to meet you Iruka." He stated politely.

Iruka smiled at Naruto, making Naruto feel a lot better about being sent off with a stranger. "Nice to meet you too Naruto. You have very pretty ears."

Naruto blushed under the compliment, before puffing out his chest "Thanks. I groom them myself. I like your ears too! Are you a wolf?"

Iruka chuckled, "Yes I'm a white wolf. And thank you for the compliment."

Naruto beamed at Iruka, he was nice and good looking. Iruka sort of reminded Naruto of the men in his romance novels, he wondered if Iruka was in a relationship.

"Alright boys. I'm glad you are getting along but it's time for you to get going, you don't need to be late." Tsunade said.

Iruka picked up one of Naruto's bags, while Naruto picked up the other and they were on their way.

Naruto looked back after so long to see Tsunade and Anko watching him go. He waved to them and they waved back, after that Naruto didn't look back again.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Anko and Tsunade looked on as Naruto and Iruka left the only home Naruto ever knew.

"It's a shame that kid has to leave, I was fond of him." Anko said to Tsunade.

"Yeah it is... I just feel bad for letting him go into everything blindly." Tsunade responded as they watched Naruto and Iruka's forms get smaller and smaller.

"You know the administration wouldn't allow it. They want him to be as pure as possible when he meets his mate, which really just means they want to him to be ignorant to everything." Anko said frowning, her cat tail drooping, showing some emotion for the young blue fox.

Tsunade was quiet until the two males were out of sight. "I still don't like this. Just because Naruto is fated to someone who is basically royalty... I also wonder how young Sasuke is taking the news."

The two women walked inside the housing building, noticing even though it had only been a few minutes the place was noticeably quieter and that just didn't seem right to either of the women.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The trip wasn't as fun as Naruto thought it would be, it seemed like Iruka led them through the most uninteresting trail, and what made it almost unbearable was that Iruka wasn't one to talk while traveling.

When they arrived at Konoha, Naruto followed Iruka inside and noticed all the people and the buildings; Konoha was beautiful.

Iruka suddenly stopped in front of Naruto, turned to look at him, and seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry Naruto, are you hungry?"

Naruto really was hungry but didn't know what was the polite way to say it. Back home there were set times to eat and if you missed the time you didn't eat. "Um, maybe a little." Naruto answered trying to express his hunger and be polite.

Iruka seemed to understand. "Alright, do you like ramen?" Iruka asked.

"I've never tried it, but I've always wanted to." Naruto answered.

Iruka started walking again. "Well you're in luck! Konoha has some of the best ramen ever. We can go to my favorite place, Ramen Ichiraku." Iruka said excitedly.

As it turns out Naruto loves ramen and he found out that Iruka did too. After they finished eating they headed to Iruka's place. When they arrived Iruka let them in and led Naruto up to where his room was. "This'll be your room while your here Naruto."

Naruto's room had dark hard wood furniture, orange curtains with a matching rug, and an orange bed spread. "I hope you like it, I asked Tsunade what she thought you would like." Iruka said.

"I love it. Thank you." Naruto said already starting to unpack, excited to be settled in to his room.

"Well I guess you'd want to get out of the company of an old person like me for a while." Iruka said jokingly, setting Naruto's bag on his bed.

"Not really, I'm used to Tsunade so you won't bother me." Naruto said, putting his clothes in the dressers.

"You know, 'Oh Iruka you're not old' would've been just fine too." Iruka said half amused, half disturbed at being compared to Tsunade.

"Oh I know, I just assumed you like being considered older and I didn't want to be rude by disagreeing with you." Naruto said moving to unpack his second bag.

Iruka smiled. "Are you going to be okay by yourself, if I go out to run errands?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto answered. Naruto heard the door close behind Iruka and decided that he would go out and look for a bookstore, after he finished unpacking. On his way out the door, Naruto noticed that Iruka didn't have any pictures of family or friends anywhere and wondered if the white wolf was lonely.

Naruto had been wandering around for about a half hour before he decided he needed to stop and ask someone for directions.

The first person Naruto decided to ask was an older man, who was an alligator. "Excuse me sir?" Naruto asked, getting the mans attention. The alligator turned his attention to Naruto, took in his appearance, and walked away without saying anything. Well that was rude. Naruto thought.

The next guy Naruto asked was closer to him in age and was a mouse. "Excuse me? Could you tell me where the bookstore is?" Naruto asked. The man glanced at him and ignored him, just the same as the man before him. Geez, this is just like back home. Naruto thought, remembering that if he went anywhere alone in his home village he was thoroughly ignored.

Naruto walked around for another hour before he was ready to give up and go home. None of the men in town would speak to him and all of the women seemed to be busy.

On his way there he accidentally bumped into someone who started apologizing profusely. "No it's my fault. I'm sorry." Naruto said righting himself and looking at the person he bumped into.

The man had long, brown spiky hair, red upside down triangles on his face, and black and brown dog ears; he was attractive and a man! "Hi I'm Naruto." Naruto said happily, his tail swishing behind him, and his ears perked up.

"Hi I'm Kiba and I know who you are this village talks." The man, Kiba, said.

Naruto all but pouted. "Not to me they don't." He replied ears drooping a little.

"Well that's probably because you've been talking to alpha males all day." Kiba said.

"Have you been watching me? And what does it matter if the guys I talk to are alpha males or not?" Naruto asked

Kiba completely bypassed the first question and answered the second one. "Well you're spoken for, so they won't speak to you. Naruto, did you notice you really didn't talk to any women?"

"All the women I saw were busy. And what do you mean 'spoken for'? I haven't met anyone I'm in love with or anyone whose in love with me." Naruto said loudly.

Kiba noticed that Naruto was attracting people's stares. "Naruto, maybe we should go somewhere and talk quietly." Kiba suggested.

Naruto thought about that, Kiba didn't seem like a bad person, even if he was a stalker, besides Naruto wanted to know what the hell the guy was talking about. "Alright lead the way." Naruto said.

Naruto followed Kiba to a clearing, it looked like it was used for something important, and Naruto wanted to know what, but decided he'd ask about it later.

Kiba and Naruto sat under a shady tree and once comfortable, Naruto was all business. "Alright Kiba, start talking." He said his arms crossed.

Kiba sighed. "Well when they think your ready, your parents are suppose to give you a talk about how relationships work in our world."

"How do they work?" Naruto asked, not knowing anything about the talk.

"I can't tell you, its not my place." Kiba answered, laying down where he was just sitting.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You can't just tell me something like this and not explain it!" Naruto said, watching the dog get comfortable.

"Sorry, you'll just have to ask Iruka he's your guardian, so he should tell you." Kiba said nonchalantly.

There was a silence between the two as Naruto thought about what Kiba said. "Kiba how do you know all this stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Part of its because these things are common knowledge and part of its because the person whose spoken for you is my best friend." Kiba said, yawning tiredly.

"Who is this guy, Kiba?" Naruto asked. No answer, "Kiba?" Naruto asked again. Kiba was fast asleep and didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. Naruto only wished he had a marker to draw on Kiba's puppy dog face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto was a little exhausted when he got to Iruka's place, but he was even hungrier so he went in the kitchen to find food.

The only thing Iruka had that didn't have to be cooked was chips.

He was about to sit down and eat when he remembered he had to ask Iruka some questions. "Iruka?" Naruto yelled through the house. No answer.

Naruto made his way up stairs and heard the shower running, he went back downstairs and waited for Iruka while eating chips.

It was awhile before Iruka came downstairs and he was dressed in sleep pants and a huge T-shirt.

"Hey Naruto. I didn't know you would be home this early." Naruto thought that sounded weird, referring Iruka's home to his own.

"I was just in town and heard somethings and wanted to ask you about them." Naruto answered reaching up to scratch his blue fox ear.

Naruto saw that Iruka seemed to hesitate, "Alright Naruto I'll answer your questions but let me make you some real food first."

Even though Naruto wanted to ask his questions now, he couldn't say no to real food. Naruto watched as Iruka made something he'd never seen before, his tail swishing with interest, "What are you making Iruka?"

Iruka looked to see Naruto watching him and smiled a little. "It's an American dish I picked up, just regular chicken Alfredo." Naruto had never heard of that and couldn't wait to try it.

When Iruka was done cooking he set a plate in front of Naruto and set one down for himself before taking a seat across from Naruto. "So what questions did you have?" Iruka addressed Naruto, before taking a bite of his food.

Naruto mixed his food together before taking a bite and deciding he liked this American dish. After he swallowed his food Naruto answered Iruka. "Well today in the village I heard that I was spoken for, like I'm engaged or something, what's that about?"

Iruka seemed to pause to think about his answer. "Iruka please don't lie to me. I've been moved away from my home, I live with someone I don't know, and now people are avoiding me around this town because I supposedly belong to someone." Naruto said upset at about the whole situation now.

"Naruto...well it's true that you are um, spoken for." Iruka said seeming to be holding in anything else he wanted to say.

Naruto didn't really know how to take that information, he's always wanted to be able to meet someone in a romantic way and fall in love, not be told who he will be with. "Well that doesn't matter to me! I'm going to fall in love with someone I choose! And I think it's unfair that everyone is trying to decide for me." Naruto said going back to eating his lunch, his tail and ears sticking up in agitation.

Sighing Iruka answered, "Naruto it doesn't work like that. It's not something you can control, you were born into this and your not the only one, everyone is like this; everyone has someone that they didn't choose, but is suppose to be theirs."

The way Iruka said this made Naruto think they were in the same boat. "Iruka..?" Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment, thinking before he replied. "I'm sorry Naruto I actually have to go speak with someone, right now."

Naruto didn't like that Iruka was leaving when they seemed to be getting somewhere but he decided to let it go, after all Iruka seemed as upset as he was.

"Okay. Um..can you show me where the bookstore is? No one would tell me when I went out earlier."

Iruka nodded before taking his plate to the sink and going upstairs to change. By the time Iruka returned Naruto was finished eating and had already put his plate in the sink as well.

Iruka showed Naruto where the bookstore was, then went on his way. When Naruto entered the book store he was happily surprised to see that the store was huge and filled with books; he could spend hours here.

Naruto started to look around for anything interesting. He found two mangas and a romance novel that he was excited to read. Naruto made his way to the cash register when he didn't find anything else. There was a pink haired woman their, she was a red monkey.

"Hi there! I'm Sakura." The cashier said to him as he approached, her red tail picking up something behind her and working as she looked at him.

"Hi I'm Naruto. I want to buy these books." Naruto said setting the books on the counter. Sakura picked up the books and looked at them with interest. "You know we have an adult section, they're romance novels with a little het in them." She said with a wink.

Naruto blushed, he really didn't know anything about sex and he really didn't know if those books were a good idea. "Um...I d-don't know if...-"

"Don't worry about it you can just go back there and see if you like anything. Lee!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto watched as another red monkey came to stand next to Sakura, he had black hair that was cut like an upside down bowl and he really wasn't the most attractive man.

"Yes my darling Sakura?" The man named Lee asked Sakura as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. They were obviously a couple, but Naruto didn't think they looked like they were the typical couple. Sakura smiled and leaned into Lee. "Can you watch the cash register? I'm going to take Naruto to the adult area." Lee looked at Sakura not smiling now.

"My darling flower, is that okay? I don't know if that's a good idea." Lee was looking between the two trying to express that this wasn't the best idea.

"It'll be fine, you worry to much and this boy deserves to have an adult book everyone else has had one by his age." Sakura said with finality in her voice.

She took off in the store, her tail grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him along with her.

In the back of the store there was a door that said '_Adults Only_', Sakura lead Naruto through the door and the room had about seven rows of books.

"Go ahead pick anything you like! I think you'll appreciate the last three rows the most." Naruto headed over to the last row and saw that it was labeled '_Adult Gay Erotica_'. Naruto turned red, his ears falling back on his head, he couldn't believe he was looking at these.

Naruto picked up an orange book labeled _Expressing our Love, _he picked it up and flipped through it, stopped on a random page and started to read. _Ren moaned 'Ah Daiske!' as his boyfriend stroked his- _Naruto shut the book completely embarrassed, and he didn't even know where the story was going, but he knew it was perverted.

The book was suddenly snatched out of his hand, "Good choice! I love this one, let's go ring this up for you!" Sakura said as she dragged Naruto out to the cash register.

"Wait! I c-can't buy that! It's perverted!" Naruto said trying not to be dragged to the cash register to pay for a dirty book.

When they reached the cash register Lee sent Naruto an apologetic smile, clearly knowing how Sakura was. _Lucky him. _Naruto thought sarcastically.

Lee quickly wrung up everything and told Naruto the total before Naruto could say anything else against the book. _I can't believe I'm getting bullied into buying a book. _Naruto thought depressingly, quickly paid, and made his way to the exit.

"Bye Naruto! Enjoy your book!" Sakura shouted. When Naruto turned he saw her waving, and he could've sworn everyone looked at him like they knew he just paid for a dirty book, he quickly left feeling embarrassed and perverted, his tail drooping behind him.

Naruto made it back to Iruka's place. He went upstairs to get comfortable on his bed and read his new books, he hid the dirty book in his dresser under his clothes.

Naruto had just gotten to the part in the story where the main character wasn't in self-denial any longer when he heard the front door open and close. "Naruto?" He heard Iruka yell.

"Yeah?" He yelled in reply. Naruto heard footsteps and then his bedroom door opened. Iruka entered the room and sat on Naruto's bed seeming to be a little uncomfortable, white wolf tail beating against the bed in anticipation.

"Hey Iruka, did you wanna talk?" Naruto asked.

Iruka didn't seem to relax, but answered, "Yes... This is going to be a heavy conversation, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him questioningly, but set his book down and sat up to face Iruka for this conversation. "Okay Iruka." Naruto said, unknowingly playing with his tail as a form of comfort.

Iruka sighed. "Alright. Well I don't really know where to start, I guess the beginning. But hell what's the beginning?!" _Okay so Iruka is obviously stressed out. _Naruto thought watching the man, think.

"Well Naruto I guess I should start by saying before about an hour ago I wouldn't be able to have this conversation with you. You see, you are suppose to be as pure as possible when you meet your mate, body, soul, and mind. Your mate is the person who is like you, in your case another blue fox, and that is your one true mate. But for you Naruto it is so different, because you were born the mate of the future Ultimate Alpha. The Ultimate Alpha is practically royalty, the only thing that keeps him from actually being royalty is the fact that his family isn't egotistical...is this making since, Naruto?" Iruka asked after his rambling.

That was a lot to take in for Naruto and it was very confusing. "Um, sort of... Ultimate Alpha? Another blue fox? He? You not being able to tell me anything until now? Mate? He?"

Iruka seemed to want to take some humor in this but decided not to. "I'll answer your questions once I'm finished explaining. Naruto, like I said earlier, you couldn't avoid this even if you wanted to it's fate and everyone goes through this. There's a special bond between a person and their mate that allows the two people to connect. The Ultimate Alpha is born through heredity, and his job is to be the leader, helper, and guide to everyone. The Uchiha family has been birthing the Ultimate Alpha for years and passing down the honor, through their family line. They are good, honorable people so you'll have nothing to worry about. Your mate will become the next official Ultimate Alpha when his father thinks he's ready and that usually happens when the son of the current Ultimate Alpha turns twenty one." Iruka stopped to breath and seemed to relax now that he has the conversation going smoothly.

While Iruka was taking a break, Naruto was trying to digest all of this. _I am fated to become the mate of royalty! No one told me! And what exactly is a mate and what do they do? It doesn't sound like a loving title. I have no choice apparently and...and...ugh. _Naruto's brain hurt enough already.

"Iruka is that all you have to explain?" He asked. Iruka thought about it before answering. "I think that's all, any questions?"

He really didn't want to get any answers, but he knew it was the best thing to do. "Yeah, one second." Naruto said grabbing a pillow and hugging it to himself, getting comfortable.

"Alright. So why couldn't you tell me anything until now?" Naruto asked.

"Well everyone ninja works for the administration, the administration is a group of people who work to make sure everything with the Ultimate Alpha family goes smoothly and keeping you oblivious to who you are was apart of that." Iruka explained.

"But why keep me from knowing about mating and how I was going turn out to be someone important?"

Iruka was quick to answer, "Well besides to keep you pure, it was to keep you safe after your parents died. There are people out there who want to hurt you or use your importance for personal gain. If it makes you feel better your mate has just learned of some of the things you have."

Naruto took this information in and then replied, "You've been saying mate, what exactly is a mate? And who is this future Ultimate Alpha that you are talking about?"

Iruka smiled at Naruto glad that he was taking this conversation as seriously as he should be. "Well mating is equivalent to marrying. Although once you officially mate with someone it's for the rest of your lives. And your mate's name is Sasuke Uchiha, the only other blue fox."

_Sasuke Uchiha... _Naruto thought, before something else popped into his head. "Why wasn't Sasuke allowed to know everything? He has his parents. And how do you officially mate?" Naruto asked making quotations with his hands.

"Well I suppose the administration wanted to keep it on a fairly equal ground for the two of you or his father didn't see it fit to tell him everything. And to officially mate.. Well I can't tell you that, that's Sasuke's job." Iruka answered, his snowy ears moving in a way that showed his discomfort.

Naruto wondered what the big secret was, but knew he wouldn't get the answer from Iruka. "When will I meet Sasuke?" He asked instead.

"Um, next week, they are having a party actually and you're sort of the guest of honor. We should go shopping." Iruka said quickly.

"What?! Why am I the guest of honor? And a party for what?" Naruto asked.

Iruka blushed in what seemed to be embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Naruto I was supposed to tell you about the party. It's a party to welcome the future Ultimate Alpha's mate. You are to meet Sasuke and be with him as he mingles with the different people of Konoha. And we need to go shopping because you have to look presentable, actually we should have a seamstress come over and make you something to wear..." Iruka trailed off talking to himself.

That sounded really stressful to Naruto, meeting everyone as well as his mate and-"Am I meeting his parents?"

Iruka looked at Naruto before answering, "Yes and his closest friends and his personal bodyguard. However you won't be meeting his older brother yet." Iruka said hiding any emotion, he stood up from Naruto's bed and started to leave, "I have to go prepare somethings for next week. You should get some sleep." Iruka said then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto didn't think he could sleep, there was so much going on. Even though he didn't think he could sleep Naruto got ready for bed, he laid down trying to think everything over and before he knew it he was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto was on edge. It has been two days since his talk with Iruka and he was anticipating the party. Thoughts were going through his head making him nervous_. What if I don't like him? What if he doesn't like me? What if his parents hate me?!_

Naruto was not having a great last couple of days, he stayed in his room and tried to read, because that always made him feel better, but it wasn't working now...

A knock on his door brought Naruto out of his thoughts, before Iruka entered, he was dressed in his ninja gear and had just arrived home.

"Naruto, the seamstress is here for you." He said as he entered. Naruto wasn't looking forward to this, but followed Iruka downstairs anyway.

The seamstress was a... _A spider?! _Naruto had never seen one of those before. She was pretty in a creepy crawly way.

"Hi there I'm Fuen." She smiled at him and suddenly seemed even creepier.

"H-Hi." Naruto mumbled, this chick really gave him weird vibes.

"Come on over here and I'll get your measurements, then we can sit down and talk about what you'll be wearing." Fuen said.

Naruto walked over to where he was told to stand and Fuen took out a ribbon with small numbers on it, she measured Naruto's waist, shoulders, and height. Fuen wrote down his measurements in a little pad of paper that Naruto didn't notice was on the end table.

They sat down on the couch, Naruto putting space between them. "Okay, so first colors. What colors would you like to wear?" Fuen asked.

"Orange." Naruto answered immediately.

"Well I'm sorry to say that won't work, it'll clash with Sasuke's clothes. Maybe we should match you two, that would be cute, he's picked out royal blue and sliver." Fuen said.

Naruto tried to imagine himself next to Sasuke matching each other and really wished he knew what Sasuke looked like. "Actually I like that idea, but can we put white in my colors as well?" Naruto asked.

Fuen beamed, "Of course! That's a great idea!" She wrote something down on her pad of paper. "Okay the next thing. What would you like to where? It has to be fancy and make you look gorgeous too." She said seeming to get dreamy eyes.

Naruto was at a loss, the only thing he ever wore was his jumpsuit and regular pants with a T-shirt, how was he suppose to know what was fancy. "Um..maybe something like what Sasuke will be wearing?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's actually another great idea! He'll be wearing a full tux and tie. How about you where the same kind of pants, but with a vest instead of a jacket and a bow tie instead of a regular tie? That'll look amazing on your body!" Fuen said scribbling away in her note pad.

Looking very satisfied with herself, Fuen got ready to leave, "I can't wait to work on your clothes! I'm leaving now. Bye Iruka!" She yelled to Naruto's guardian before letting herself out. _That woman is something else. _

The day before the party Naruto was really on edge and Iruka seemed to be on edge too, so he was no help. Naruto had so many things going through his head. Fuen said that his clothes would arrive today and they still had not. He'd had plenty of time to think over the last four days and everything he thought of convinced him the party could end up a total disaster. Naruto could look hideous, say the wrong thing, make a total fool of himself, completely dislike Sasuke, his friends, or his family...Naruto was just really stressed out.

To make himself feel better and to keep himself from chickening out from the unknown, Naruto decided that he would think happy thoughts about all the couples he knew to be perfect. The beautiful nekos he knew back home, Anko and Kurenai, were perfect for each other and he didn't understand why they weren't together. Tsunade and her crazy human mate, who were oddly perfect for each other, in a love hurts kind of way. The two red monkeys down at the book store, Sakura and Lee, who are the weirdest couple ever, but you couldn't help but love them. _Better. Better. _That helped Naruto relax a lot.

Two hours later Naruto was up in his room trying to read his book, when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto went to see who it was, not knowing if Iruka would get it in his state of mind.

Opening the door he saw it was Fuen and let her in. "I've got everything for the party tomorrow." Fuen said cheerfully as she entered the house.

"Would you like to try it on?" She asked.

Naruto thought about it and since he didn't know how to put on a bow tie he decided he should try it on. "Yes." Fuen handed him the hanger with his clothes hanging from it, protected by a plastic slip.

Running up stairs to try on the clothes, Naruto had a few struggles and decided to put the clothes on and let Fuen adjust them. Naruto ran back downstairs and when Fuen took in his appearance, she quickly jumped up to fix his clothes, and after Fuen did what she could, she told Naruto to tuck in his shirt and then go look in the mirror.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, Fuen made fitted silver pants and a fitted silver vest, a fitted royal blue shirt and a white bow tie, he also had white shoes. Naruto didn't think the outfit suited him.

"You look gorgeous! Let's hope Sasuke can't keep his hands off you." Fuen said happily from behind him. Naruto blushed and smiled a little. _Okay so maybe tomorrow won't turn out terrible. _No matter how pure Naruto was, he was still a horny male and the thought of Sasuke was starting to become much more appealing.

A little while later Naruto let Fuen out and then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Naruto had been tossing and turning in bed for awhile when he heard cabinets opening and closing and decided to see what Iruka was up to.

"Iruka?" He said as he entered the kitchen. Iruka had a tub of ice cream and was looking in the fridge for something.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Did I wake you?" Iruka asked as Naruto entered the kitchen and grabbed some whipped cream out of the fridge.

"Do you want ice cream?" Iruka asked. Iruka was still acting weird.

"Iruka why don't you sit down and I'll get everything." Naruto said already getting spoons and bowls. They sat at the table and fixed themselves ice cream.

"Iruka what's bothering you?" Naruto voiced the question he'd been wanting to ask all week.

Iruka sighed, "My mate will also be at the party..." Naruto was confused. "Is this your first time meeting her?"

Iruka looked uncomfortable. "No, I've met him already." Iruka said, then stuffed ice cream in his mouth. Naruto was kind of surprised Iruka's mate is a man, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed to make since.

"Then why are you so on edge? Is he abusive or something?" Naruto asked upset he knew someone who had suffered from abuse and he wasn't going to stand by if he doesn't have to.

"God no! He's just a workaholic, being Sasuke's personal body guard, and he doesn't want a relationship." Iruka said sadly.

Naruto finished his ice cream before responding. "I'm sorry Iruka, I don't really know what to say to that."

Iruka smiled at Naruto, "That's okay. Let's try to get some sleep." They put their dishes in the sink and put the ice cream and whipped cream away before heading to bed.

It was finally the day of the party and Naruto was stressed out by his own thoughts, again. There was also nothing to do, he finished his books and did any chores he could find.

There was no other distraction he could think of and all the stores were closed for the day because everyone was preparing for the party.

Naruto was left to his thoughts. _I have to meet Sasuke, his friends, Sasuke's parents, his personal body gaurd who is Iruka's mate and everyone in the village. I don't even know how I'm suppose to act! Ugh._

"Naruto." He heard Iruka say as he entered the his bedroom, carrying a large suitcase.

"You need to pack somethings for the night and to wear tomorrow." Iruka said setting the suitcase on Naruto's bed.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're spending the night with the Ultimate Alpha and his. I just found out this morning." Iruka responded walking towards the bedroom door.

"Is that a good idea?" Naruto asked worried. He didn't know how the night would turn out and he wouldn't want to stay if things went terribly.

"I'm not sure yet, but it would be rude to say no." Iruka responded not seeming to be worried about spending the night at all.

Naruto packed his suitcase, taking his time and thinking through everything he picked out, just to have a distraction.

When he was through packing he had just enough time to take a shower and get ready. After dressing, which took sometime, Naruto brushed out his hair how he liked it and did the same for his ears and his tail, making sure they looked perfect. After he was done with that Naruto went to his dresser to find his jewelry box and pulled out the bluest earrings he had, but weren't too dark, and put them on; he really wasn't sure about wearing them, but he loved the way they looked on him.

When he was finished putting on his shoes, he went down stairs, taking his suitcase with him. Iruka was waiting for him and he looked fantastic. Iruka was wearing all black from his head to his toes and it really brought out the color in his ears and tail, especially since Iruka wore black earrings. Iruka's hair was down and he just looked beautiful.

"Iruka you look great!" Naruto said happily surprised.

"Thank you, so do you Naruto. Are you ready to leave?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry up, so I can stop freaking out." Naruto responded and Iruka laughed.

They were heading to the party a little over an hour early, so that Naruto and Sasuke could meet each other before the party began and Naruto was going crazy and he was actually getting a little excited to meet the only other blue fox. Naruto's only hope for the night was that everything went well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Naruto and Iruka arrived at the huge mansion, that was Sasuke's home, they were let in by guards and sent to the family's intimate family room.

They waited for about five minutes before a man with white-grey hair that stuck up kind of at the side entered the room, he was very muscular, his mouth was covered with a mask, his left eye was covered also and he was a white wolf. Naruto immediately looked at Iruka to see him ogling the other white wolf.

"Iruka..Naruto." The man said snapping Naruto's attention away from Iruka.

"K-Kakashi." Iruka squeaked and Naruto kind of thought it was cute and felt bad for the man as well, that was until he noticed the way the other white wolf was looking at Iruka.

"Who are you?" Naruto blurted out after a few minutes of silence and heated stares that made him feel awkward. "I'm Kakashi, Sasuke's personal guard." Kakashi answered not taking his eyes off of Iruka for more than five seconds; as if Kakashi was afraid the dark haired man would disappear if he looked away for to long.

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard before he was caught in a bear hug and picked up from off the ground. He noticed black and brown doggy ears, "Hey, Kiba!" Naruto said chuckling at his newest friend.

From across the room there was a hissing sound and the room went quite and everyone was still, Naruto's tale tucked between his legs unconsciously. "Kiba let go of my mate." Naruto heard a deep voice say, before Kiba let go of him and stepped away; Kiba was facing away from everyone but Naruto, so the fox didn't miss the smirk and wink sent his way by the dog.

When Naruto looked away from Kiba he saw two men he'd never seen before. One man had long dark hair, clear like eyes and was a sand cobra, who looked human with the exception of his tongue and few places you could see scales, he was tall and slightly muscular. The other man was tall and more muscular than the man next to him, he had his dark hair spiked back behind his head, and was a blue fox like Naruto was. And God he has to be gorgeous doesn't he?! Naruto thought to himself.

The man was staring at him with an intense stare and Naruto really couldn't take his eyes of this handsome figure. "We'll let you two become acquainted with one another. Play nice." Kakashi said ushering everyone out of the room.

After another few minutes of staring, Sasuke finally spoke, "Hey, I'm Sasuke." He said moving closer to Naruto. Sasuke held out his hand for Naruto to shake and smiled a little.

Ears going flat against his head and blushing, Naruto shook the older fox's hand, "I'm Naruto." Naruto managed a kind of whisper-squeak thing.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said as if he just wanted to let the name role off his tongue. It might have just been instinctual but Naruto loved when Sasuke said his name like that and the way Sasuke looked at him; and that was odd for Naruto considering he'd never been interested in anyone.

"Naruto, Can I have a hug?" Sasuke asked seeming a bit uncomfortable, his ears twitching a little.

"Ugh sure?" Naruto said to the odd question. Then Naruto found himself in a warm, strong embrace, and Sasuke smelled really good to the younger blue fox. Naruto found himself taking deep breaths of the tantalizing scent before Sasuke pulled away from him.

When Sasuke did pull away Naruto swallowed down a whimper and looked to see Sasuke's pupils were huge, the older blue fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before looking at the younger kitsune. Sasuke smiled, "Sorry about that. Kiba's a dumbass and got his scent all over you. It was driving me crazy." Naruto didn't really understand why Kiba's sent would drive Sasuke crazy and didn't bother asking, he got a hug from Sasuke for it.

"Naruto why don't we sit down?" Sasuke said walking over to a chocolate colored love seat and sitting on it, waiting for Naruto to join him.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. "So how do you like Konoha?" Sasuke asked, facing Naruto.

Naruto was glad Sasuke was steering the conversation it made him relax. "Not very much actually, no one will really talk to me except Kiba." Naruto replied, still a little sad.

Sasuke reached out to hold Naruto's hand and it felt so right to Naruto, "I'm sorry about that, men aren't really aloud to talk to you when your not with me, it drives me crazy and its all instinct so I might hurt one of them if they get too close." Sasuke said trying not to look embarrassed and not succeeding. That's kinda cute.

"Is that why you hissed at Kiba earlier?" Naruto asked, very much relaxed now, his ears sticking up like normal and his tail swaying behind him, as he held Sasuke's hand tighter. Sasuke started staring again and the ears went right back down and Naruto's tail wrapped around him.

Sasuke smiled, "Your earrings look very good on you." He complimented, and Naruto's ears seemed to twitch at being noticed. "Thank you." Naruto mumbled.

"Your welcome... And to answer your question yes. Kiba's an idiot who was trying to prove a point and he got too close to you." Sasuke said, barely taking his eyes off of the kitsune's ears.

"What point was Kiba trying to prove?" Naruto asked, noticing that Sasuke liked his blue ears; dutifully noted.

"He was trying to prove that it doesn't matter how long you've known your mate, the alpha male will always be protective of their mate, in this case you. I was in denial and wanted nothing to do with a mate." Before they even met Sasuke didn't want him. "Oh." Naruto said sadly.

Before Sasuke could reply, Kakashi entered the room, "It's time for the party to start." Naruto jumped off the couch and had to stop himself from running to escape from Sasuke; he'd really thought the man liked him.

Naruto walked out the door and saw Iruka, Kiba, and the tall man from before, waiting for them. Naruto went and stood next to Iruka, ears against his head, eyes downcast, arms around himself, waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto felt eyes on him but didn't lift his on to meet any of theirs.

Sasuke and Kakashi came out of the room and led the way to the party, Naruto staying next to Iruka's side. They came to huge double doors that were opened to reveal a large ballroom filled with people and decorations. Naruto had never seen such a beautifully decorated room.

"Naruto come stand next to Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Naruto shuffled to where Sasuke was and stood next to him. They entered the room and Naruto really felt like he was being watched. Sasuke led the way and Naruto followed him until he came to a stop in front of an older man and woman, they were blue foxes like Naruto and Sasuke, the man looked slightly familiar, and the woman looked exactly like his mate.

Naruto was thoroughly confused.

"Mom, dad this is my mate, Naruto. Naruto this is my mom, Mikoto and my dad, Fugaku." Sasuke said speaking to his parents.

Naruto tried to smile at the two blue foxes, who were just like him, "Hi." He greeted them half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sasuke's mother asked. "Nothing." Naruto tried to reassure her, he really didn't want to burden her.

"C'mon let's go have a talk while these two stand here and wonder what they did wrong." Sasuke's mom said taking Naruto's hand and leading him away from Sasuke and her husband.

They stopped when there was no way the men could hear them, but stood where the two alphas could still see them. "What they did wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's mom chuckled. "Yes, they. My husband has yet to figure out why he's pissed me off." Mikoto replied, "So what did my son do to upset you?" Mikoto asked.

Sharing with someone why he got mad made Naruto feel like it was silly. "Well I... he just said that he didn't want a mate and I got upset.. I mean I guess I've always been overemotional and it was probably nothing I should get mad over but.. it really upset me for some reason. " Naruto said still feeling like it was a stupid reason to be mad at his mate. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw the man looked hurt? ashamed? Sasuke was harder to read than Naruto thought.

"Well, of course your upset. Anyone would be upset to find out they're not wanted especially by their mate or cannot have them; I really sympathize for Iruka. But Naruto I know my son and the way he looks at you tells me he wants you. Now don't go making that face! Sasuke may not have wanted you before he met you but now that he has I don't think he has a chance, you're far to beautiful and so far you seem like a beautiful person on the inside as well." Mikoto said smiling.

Okay, so Sasuke's mom is great at boosting egos. Naruto thought. He was blushing happily at what his mate's mother said. Naruro also realized that she was probably right too. "Thank you Mikoto. That's very nice of you to say and you're probably right and your son didn't get to explain himself."

Mikoto smiled, "Great! Shall we go meet up with our idiots?" She said happily.

"Mikoto you speak so well about your son and husband." Naruto teased leading the way back to the alpha males.

Mikoto chuckled, "Yes, I do and I give you permission to do the same anytime you like." Naruto beamed at Mikoto, he could tell Mikoto really loved both alpha males and the love radiating off of her caused him to relax.

"Naruto, I love your earrings! Maybe I should start wearing them. Iruka looks fabulous in his also." Mikoto said, thoroughly embarrassing Naruto again; he'd never been complimented so much.

"I think they'll look great on you." Naruto replied. "Oh Mikoto one more thing, I thought there were only two mates of a kind, but Sasuke, Fugaku, you and I are all blue foxes." Naruto said, trying to explain his confusion to his mate's mother.

"Sweetie, there are only two mates of a kind in a generation. That's why we are all blue foxes, but Sasuke's elder brother is not. I never understood why he wasn't the blue fox until he announced he wouldn't be the next Ultimate Alpha, it seems that fate had already decided for my boy." Mikoto answered as they finally made it back to Sasuke and Fugaku.

Mikoto grabbed Fugaku's arm, "Come Fugaku let's go talk to your mother in law." Mikoto said dragging her not so enthusiastic husband away. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke staring at him.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to speak. When it became apparent that Naruto wasn't going to speak first, Sasuke spoke up, "Naruto, about earlier, what I said about not wanting a mate came out wrong. It's true that I didn't want a mate, at first," Sasuke quickly added when he saw the look on Naruto's face, "but after seeing you, God, you're so beautiful and after meeting you, I love what I've seen so far." Sasuke said, with emotion and Naruto swooned, "And I really want to be with you now." Sasuke said making sure he made eye contact to show Naruto how serious he was.

"Okay." Naruto replied happily dazed. If every apology went like this Naruto knew he'd always forgive his mate right away, especially if Sasuke always looked at him like that.

"Okay? As in you forgive me for my brain fart okay?" Sasuke asked, moving closer to Naruto and reaching out for his hand.

"Yes, I forgive you and your brain fart." Naruto said chuckling and holding on tightly when Sasuke's hand finally met with his.

"Alright. Now that we're okay, let's go be sociable people." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side into a big group of people and started greeting them and holding conversations.

At one point in the party Naruto was completely embarrassed by Sakura and Lee, in front of Sasuke and it only seemed to get worse when Fuen decided to join in on the conversation; Sasuke, at the least, seemed to enjoy the conversation thoroughly, much to Naruto's dismay.

Luckily the rest of the party went surprisingly well, Naruto was only sad that there was no dancing, but he later thought about how that could've turned out and decided no dancing was okay for now.

When the party was officially over Naruto and Sasuke stood at the entrance and said goodbye to their guests as they left. When the last guest was out the door Naruto felt accomplished.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter should be fine now...

Chapter six

Naruto found himself in the intimate family room again, but this time he was waiting with Sasuke; who still hadn't let go of his hand.

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked, noticing it was just the two of them. Sasuke dragged them back to the love seat from earlier to sit down.

"We are waiting for your room to be complete." Sasuke said, rubbing his thumb over Naruto's hand.

"I get my own room?" Naruto asked surprised, he kind of assumed he'd be sleeping on a couch or something.

Sasuke sighed, "Unfortunately you do. We aren't allowed to sleep in the same room until we're married." Sasuke said sadly.

"Why can't we sleep in the same room?" Naruto said confused. Naruto figured sleeping in the same room would just be like the slumber parties he'd heard about.

"...Naruto.. It's tradition for you to stay pure until marriage, and if we spent the night together, well I'm not sure how long you'd stay pure." Sasuke said seriously, making sure Naruto understood how much Sasuke wanted him.

"Oh.. Wow.. okay." Naruto said thoroughly embarrassed, but happy that Sasuke really wanted him. Naruto had the urge to hide his face, so he cuddled in on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled and unexpectedly started to stroke Naruto's hair and ears. God that feels so good. Naruto thought. Naruto was making an almost purring noise he really didn't know he could make.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, the man's pupils were huge again, and he was just watching Naruto. Naruto blushed, and hide his face in Sasuke's shoulder again. Sasuke started to explore Naruto's ears and when he scratched behind Naruto's ears, at the base, Naruto went crazy. Naruto was whimpering, Because, God , that spot, and before he knew it he was really turned on and Sasuke wasn't letting up, if anything he paid more attention to the spot behind his ears.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whimpered, he wanted to pull away but at the same time he didn't, it felt so good.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi said from somewhere behind Naruto. Sasuke pulled away from him and Naruto felt like crying, "No.." Naruto whimpered unhappily.

"C'mon, beautiful its time to go to bed." Sasuke whispered to him before getting off the couch. Naruto sighed, but got up too only to see Kakashi looking at them ashamed.

"You shouldn't tease yourselves." Kakashi said not looking happy at all.

Naruto was embarrassed and a little ashamed, but Sasuke didn't show any emotion, only held Naruto's hand to comfort the young fox.

Kakashi sighed, "Come on you two your rooms are ready." Kakashi said leading the way. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, climbing flights of stairs, turning down many different hallways, and unlocking locked doors to get to Sasuke's room and Naruto's room.

They stopped at Naruto's room first. "This will be your room, Naruto. Iruka said you would like it." Kakashi said opening the door for the young men to see.

Naruto's room was huge, done in orange and silver. Naruto had no idea why silver, but he loved it. "Its great, thank you." Naruto said, thanking Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to say something but Sasuke shook his before he could. "Will you stand outside for a moment?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. The white wolf looked unhappy, but did as he was asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously, "Why did you ask him to leave?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say goodnight in private." Sasuke said leaning down to kiss Naruto on his cheek. Naruto blushed, but still liked the feeling of Sasuke's kiss. "Goodnight." Sasuke said smiling at Naruto.

"Goodnight." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke turned to leave, almost out the door he turned to Naruto again, "I almost forgot there's a bathroom on your right and we're having breakfast with my parents." Sasuke said smiling, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Naruto noticed the suitcase filled with his clothes next to his bed. Naruto changed into his sleep clothes and went to bed thinking about everything that happened; he decided, over all, the night turned out way better than he could've hoped for.

The next morning Naruto jumped out of bed to get ready for breakfast. He was done getting dressed in no time, when he walked out his bedroom door only then did he realize he didn't know where to go.

Naruto decided to look around his room for awhile before trying to venture off. There wasn't anything really interesting in the room, besides the art work on the wall. A few minutes later, thankfully, Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door and lead him to where Sasuke and his parents were.

The family of three was sitting on a balcony, looking over the village, at a wooden table that was covered with many different types of food.

"Good morning." Mikoto said smiling when she noticed him.

"Good morning." Naruto replied shyly when he noticed Sasuke staring at him. Naruto took the seat that was open next to his mate.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the bed is really comfortable." Naruto responded looking over all the food trying to decide which he'd rather eat first. "How about you?" He asked politely.

"Not well at all." Sasuke said and a darkness seemed to slide over his face.

"Sasuke! Don't frown like that at the table! You and Naruto will be able to sleep together after marriage." Mikoto scolded her eager son.

Naruto watched the family of three, while trying various types of fruits, before moving to the bagels.

"When are you planning on sharing your engagement with the village anyway?" Sasuke's father said something for the first time since Naruto came to breakfast.

"Engagement? Whose engaged?" Naruto asked confused, he'd caught the end of that conversation.

"Why, you and Sasuke, of course." Mikoto said, the fixed herself some tea.

"No we're not." Naruto said, trying to stay calm, he really didn't know where they got this idea from.

Sasuke's parents didn't really seem to know whether to take Naruto seriously or not. "I thought you were, Sasuke said that you were engaged to each other." Fugaku said confused.

"Well we're not. I know I wasn't asked and I know I didn't agree to marriage." Naruto said frowning looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looks disappointed, but Naruto didn't want him to assume that they were engaged after one good night.

"Well when will you be engaged?" Mikoto asked seeming more upset now than Naruto had ever seen her.

"I don't know...I think Sasuke and I can talk about that later." Naruto said feeling awkward in this situation.

"Alright, I think that's a good idea." Fugaku said, before his wife could say anything.

The four of them finished their breakfast with some small talk, not addressing what really needed to be discussed.

After breakfast and a farewell to Sasuke's parents, Sasuke and Naruto made their way to Sasuke's personal family room; why he had his own family room Naruto did not know.

Once they entered the room Naruto made sure he sat in an arm chair so there was no way Sasuke could sit next to him and become distracting. Sasuke frowned at him, but sat down across from Naruto without protest.

There was a silence between them for awhile, neither knowing how to bring up the subject that needed to be talked about.

"Naruto, I figured you were ready for an engagement and that we were on the same page as far as our relationship goes." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Well...we're not. I want to be asked to be married, but before any of that, I want to go on dates and have romance." Naruto said shyly, it was embarrassing and he didn't know if Sasuke would agree with what he said; it was in his instinct to go along with his alpha but he really believed in a relationship before marriage, even if he did know Sasuke was perfect for him.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking over exactly what Naruto said. After awhile of feeling awkward on Naruto's part, Sasuke finally replied, "I'm not opposed to that idea at all Naruto, I think it will be fun to woo you and I really would do anything to make a smile appear on your beautiful face."

Naruto blushed, that went better than he thought it would, then Sasuke got all romantic and embarrassing. Sasuke chuckled at the look on Naruto's face, noticing the blue fox probably wasn't expecting that answer.

"Naruto, will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Sasuke asked, he really wanted to start dating his beautiful other half as soon as possible.

Naruto hesitates, but he didn't know why, he was the one who asked to date. "S-sure, Sasuke.. Where will we be going?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what to wear.

"Let's go out to eat. I'll show you my favorite restaurant." Sasuke replied, already excited about their date.

Naruto thought that actually sounded like a good idea, he could eat, spend time with Sasuke, and be in public so there was no chance or anything crazy happening, like the ear teasing incident. "That sounds great." Naruto answered.

"Good, now let's get you out of here, so you can go home and get ready for our date." Sasuke said standing up and walking to the door.

Sasuke held the door open for Naruto and followed the blonde out. Sasuke led Naruto to his room, so he could pack his things to return to Iruka's place. "Mind if I stay while you pack up?" Sasuke asked, once they reached Naruto's bedroom.

"Sure." Naruto answered. Sasuke watched Naruto pack his things to leave, feeling a sense of dread since his mate was going to be out of reach since the first time they met each other.

"Okay I'm ready." Naruto said, holding his suitcase, waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke led them out of the room and to the main entrance of the mansion where Iruka and Kakashi stood standing and talking.

They reached the door and when it was time to say good bye, Naruto was suddenly unready to leave Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke." Naruto mumbled a little sadly.

"Bye, beautiful. I'll come and pick you up around six okay?" Sasuke said trying to cheer his mate up with the thought of their date.

Naruto smiled a little, "Okay. I can't wait." Naruto replied. Sasuke hugged his mate and gave him a peck on the cheek before seeing him off. Sasuke watched Naruto and Iruka leave until he couldn't see them anymore.

*\*\*\*

"What's happening tonight?" Sasuke heard Kakashi ask, he had totally forgotten about his personal body guard.

"I have a date with Naruto." Sasuke replied already knowing Kakashi would be attending the same restaurant he and Naruto would be at.

Kakashi didn't reply, only nodded, before walking off to mind his own business for awhile. Sasuke sighed, hoping Kakashi wouldn't be embarrassing or too protective.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry to say that there are no fan girls here, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Chapter Seven

Sasuke arrived at Iruka's place right on time. Naruto opened the door for Sasuke, taking in the man's appearance, and blushingly noticed that the man looked amazing. Naruto was about to say something, when he noticed Kakashi standing behind Sasuke.

"Hey, Kakashi are you here to see Iruka?" Naruto asked, not expecting the man to be here.

"No he's gonna be watching us on our date, don't worry though you won't be able to see him." Sasuke said, seeming embarrassed and frustrated.

"Okay." Naruto answered having no problem with the older wolf tagging along. "Iruka, I'm leaving!" Naruto shouted through the house. He got the okay from Iruka and then the three men left the house.

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side, while Kakashi walked a distance behind them, far enough so he couldn't hear, but close enough to watch them.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked afraid he'd already screwed up their date.

"I don't like that we have to be watched on our date." Sasuke said sighing.

Naruto could understand that, but he didn't think it was that bad. Naruto decided not to comment and change the subject. "So where are we going?"

Sasuke actually smiled at that, "We are going to the best place to eat in town, well in my opinion. Do you like sushi?" Sasuke asked.

"I love sushi, as long as its fresh." Naruto said thinking about the homemade sushi he used to eat back home.

"It's made fresh and its amazing, I love it, one of these days I'll learn how to make fresh sushi." Sasuke said wistfully.

"Maybe I'll show you how to make sushi. I learned how to make it right before I left home." Naruto said thinking about the day he won a bet with Anko and she had to show him how to cook.

"I'd love that. We're here." Sasuke announced opening the door to the restaurant and letting Naruto walk in first.

As they walked in Naruto took in the decor, it was old fashioned, authentic asian decor that showed heritage in everything displayed, the place seemed to be stuck in time. Sasuke talked to the host about their reservation and they were led to their table.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked, as the two of them sat down at a quiet, slightly secluded table.

"I like it so far." Naruto said, picking up his menu and flipping through it looking for pictures. "What's good here Sasuke?"

"Everything, but I was thinking we could get the platter that has a little of everything on it." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto thought that sounded like a good idea considering he'd never heard anything about the dishes on the menu. "Sure, that sounds great." Naruto replied.

The waiter came and took their order, the two men ordering the grand sushi platter, dinner roles, and two glasses of water.

After the waiter left, Naruto looked over to see Sasuke staring at him, "Tell me about yourself Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, not sure how to answer that question.

"Like where did you come from? Do you have any family? What's your favorite color? What do you love doing? Anything." Sasuke answered.

"Well I'm from a little town not too far from here and I'm an orphan so I don't have a family. I grew up with the Orphanage's workers and they basically raised me." Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked sorry that he asked. "Hey, don't worry about it, I've known all my life and I accept it and it's fine." Naruto said looking at Sasuke, only to see the man looked like he didn't believe Naruto.

Seeming to understand that Naruto didn't want to talk about his family, Sasuke changed the subject. "So what do you like to do?"

"I like to cook and I love reading! How about you?" Naruto asked.

"Well I just like hanging out with Neji and Kiba, anything I do with them is always interesting." Sasuke said chuckling and Naruto could tell the man loved his friends.

"What do you guys usually do when your together?" Naruto asked, very interested.

"It's always different and I love that. We've been swimming, they sleep over as often as they can, and we're competitive about everything." Sasuke said happily and Naruto's heart swelled a little just by the love this man had for his friends.

"That sounds like fun, I can tell you really love them." Naruto said honestly.

"Yeah I do, but enough about those two, what do you like to read?" Sasuke asked.

"I love romance. I've always read them and imagined myself in the position of the characters and I've always wanted the kind of love they have." Naruto answered not meeting Sasuke's eyes, reminiscing about the characters he's read about.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed ahold of Naruto's hand, understanding in his eyes. "I'm glad we came on this date, beautiful." Sasuke said to his mate.

Naruto felt his face heating up, when Sasuke called him that, "Me too." Naruto answered.

The waiter came just then with their food, rows of different types if fresh sushi to try. "Everything looks so good!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to figure what he should try first.

"Here try this." Sasuke said to Naruto, holding a piece of sushi to the blondes lips with his chop sticks. Naruto blushed, before taking the sushi into his mouth and tasting the fresh deliciousness.

Naruto groaned happily at the taste, "That tastes really good." Naruto said complimenting the food.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Sasuke watched as Naruto groaned at the taste of the food and as the blonde licked his lips at the flavor.

Sasuke thought it was getting really warm in the room while watching Naruto devour his food.

"Here Sasuke you try this one." Naruto said holding a piece of sushi up to Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto held his chopsticks a little weird and made sure the blonde noticed it when he took the food into his mouth as well as Naruto's fingers and sucked on them before pulling away.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Naruto blinked owlishly at Sasuke for awhile, before blushing and avoiding eye contact by taking a drink of his water.

Naruto heard Sasuke chuckling from across the table and when he looked at the man, Sasuke looked pleased.

The two of them finished eating, Sasuke trying his hardest to make Naruto blush and Naruto trying his hardest not to blush at the older foxes antics.

"C'mon beautiful, let's get you home." Sasuke said paying for the food before standing up and holding out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand trying his best not to show any reaction to holding the mans hand, but his tail was swishing uncontrollably.

Naruto blushed feeling completely embarrassed, then he felt something grab his tail, when he looked behind him he saw Sasuke's tail wrapped around his own and started blushing for a whole different reason.

Naruto thought about saying something to the blonde, but decided not to because he loved the feeling of Sasuke's tail around his, even if he was getting that funny feeling in his stomach.

Sasuke walked Naruto back to Iruka's place, never letting go of the man's hand or tail. When they reached the front door Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied truthfully, he thought the date would be a little strained or full of accidents, but it was way better than he could have hoped for.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, something the blonde noticed the dark haired man was doing a lot. "Good. I had a great time too. Good night, Naruto." Sasuke said, before leaning down and kissing Naruto on the cheek.

The blond blushed, but was very happy about the affection. "Good night, Sasuke."

Naruto said before going inside.

He ran up to his room, looked out the window. Naruto saw Sasuke and Kakashi walking back to Sasuke's mansion. It was then that the blonde noticed he didn't see the white wolf at all after he and Sasuke had entered the restaurant.

Naruto was fine with that either way he had a good night and couldn't seem to keep himself from smiling.

Naruto spent hours of just thinking about his date with Sasuke, before he decided to get some sleep; he ended up happily dreaming about his mate all night long.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, for following, and favoriting this story. I'm glad tht everyone is liking my story and it's always a great feeling to have people compliment your work.

Chapter Eight

Naruto and Sasuke have already been out on a few more dates since their very first one.

Today they had another date planned, and Naruto was excited to spend time with Sasuke. The older man was always nice to him, flirted heavily, and made him smile every time they were together, but Naruto could tell that Sasuke was holding back.

After all of the dates they'd been on Sasuke would only hold Naruto's hand and the man would occasionally hold Naruto's tail with his own, or even kiss him on the cheek. Naruto was waiting for the older fox to kiss him, but Sasuke just wouldn't and there had been plenty of chances to do so.

Naruto decided he would just have to try and make it obvious that he wanted Sasuke to kiss him.

Naruto got ready for their date, he had no idea what they would be doing, Sasuke always planned the dates, and that always made them more special to Naruto.

"I'm leaving Iruka!" Naruto yelled before walking out the door, only to spot Kiba.

Kiba smiled at him, "Hey Naruto."

"Hey, Kiba. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, he was sure the dog knew he had a date with Sasuke.

"Sasuke sent me. He says he's sorry, but he has to cancel your date with him." Kiba said.

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, Sasuke had never canceled a date with him before, even if the weather was terrible the stubborn man would show up at the doorstep soaking wet, just for their date.

"Why is he canceling our date?" Naruto asked, a little sad and a little confused.

"I was told to tell you he has to help Neji with something important and that he will make it up to you." Kiba replied, following the orders given to him.

"Alright well let's go find him so I can talk to him." Naruto said already walking toward the mansion.

"Wait Naruto. You're not supposed to be there, that's why he sent me, there's a lot going on right now." Kiba said chasing after the blonde fox.

"Well, I want to help Sasuke and Neji. Besides I have nothing else to do and I need to see Sasuke about canceling our date and sending you to do it." Naruto said, slightly upset at the thought of not seeing Sasuke.

Kiba sighed, "Fine, but I dragged you back home three times before giving up okay?" Naruto simply nodded not caring as long as he was able to see his mate.

When Naruto and Kiba entered the mansion they immediately sensed tension in the home. Kiba led Naruto to where he knew Sasuke and Neji to be.

Kiba and Naruto entered a sitting room to find Neji sitting down his face in his hands and a unhappy looking Sasuke, standing with his arms crossed facing the distraught looking sand cobra.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, his tail wagging excitedly at seeing his mate.

Sasuke turned to the blonde, "Naruto what ate you doing here?" He asked, before glaring slightly at Kiba.

"Sasuke can I talk to you outside?" Naruto asked seriously, all excitement at seeing his mate dissipated, once he remembered the cancelation of their date.

Sasuke looked at Neji before sighing and walking out of the room with Naruto and closing the doors. "What's going on Naruto?"

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who canceled our date and sent Kiba to cancel it might I add." Naruto said sternly looking at Sasuke for answers.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. Neji's meeting his mate for the first time today because of official business and he needs my help. He was there for me when I found out about you. I was a wreck, pissed off, excited, and confused all around, so I understand what he's going through." Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto and caressing the blonde's cheek in an effort to calm him and feel close to him.

Naruto chewed on his lip rolling over everything Sasuke had just admitted in his mind and decided he couldn't be mad at the handsome, loyal bastard.

"Alright, but you could've sent for me I want to help and that's what I'm here for... besides seeing you of course." Naruto said blushing slightly and moving into Sasuke's caress and moving his face closer to Sasuke's own.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's lips and licked his own, Sasuke leaned in a little further, Naruto's heart rate picked up, but then Sasuke pulled back sharply.

"We better get back, so we can help Neji." Sasuke said moving to open the doors, then walked in.

Naruto sighed unhappily, ears and tails drooping. _So close. _Naruto thought entering the room behind Sasuke.

"Fuck!" Neji yelled from across the room as he stood up and started pacing.

"Neji, whose your mate?" Naruto asked curiously, all sadness about not kissing Sasuke on the back burner.

"Fucking Sabaku no Gaara." Neji practically spit the name as if it actually left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"I've heard of him! He's said to be very quiet and beautiful, but he can also rip anyone's head off and he's not even an alpha male! Can I meet him?" Naruto rambled excitedly.

"Naruto you're not really helping." Sasuke said sighing, but smiling fondly at the blue fox.

"Sorry," he said quietly to Sasuke, then addressed Neji, "Neji, it's not as bad as you think it is or will be. Sasuke and I didn't know each other, had the same freak out your having and we're together now. I'm sure once you lay eyes on Gaara you won't be able to think anything bad of your fated mate." Naruto said giving expert advice on the romantic situation.

Everyone in the room stared at the younger fox, making Naruto feel self conscious about what he'd just said.

Neji plopped down on the couch sighing, "That's what I'm worried about really, every alpha that I know becomes completely whipped once they meet their mate. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you two, but I really don't want to be as whipped as Sasuke is." Neji said damn near whining.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke glared at his so called best friend, suddenly not feeling that bad for the sand cobra.

"I wish I could hurry up and find my mate, Neji. Your lucky and you just don't see it yet. I'd take being a whipped alpha any day over not having a mate or having to search for so long to find them, I want as much time with my mate as I can possibly have." Kiba said dazedly, at the last minute he seemed to understand what he just said and looked uncomfortable.

Naruto 'Aww'ed from across the room and Sasuke pulled the adorable looking fox close to him while giving his dog friend a pity filled look.

"Alright I think we're all done feeling bad for you, Neji. Time to get ready so you can meet your mate." Sasuke said sternly.

Neji looked none to happy but did what his friend said anyway. Half an hour later the four males were waiting in a living room for Gaara and his guests to arrive.

_Geez Sasuke's house has a lot of living/family rooms. _Naruto thought.

"Hey, Sasuke what official business is Gaara coming here for anyway?" Naruto asked curiously, as he sat next to Sasuke waiting for Neji's mate.

"Well he has something that I want and luckily for him he has everything he needs, so he's coming to negotiate what he'll get in turn for what I want." Sasuke said leaving out important details that would allow the conversation to become serious.

Naruto nodded acknowledging he'd heard his mate before relaxing into the couch and closing his eyes.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and three people were let in. A red haired man with black lined sea green eyes who had a tattoo above his left eye and was a sand cobra, a blonde woman with a unique hairstyle who was a tan desert hare, and a man with weird looking black clothes and purple markings on his face, who was some type of lizard, Naruto observed.

There was a silence in the room as no one spoke, everyone seemed to be watching Gaara and Neji to see what they would do, how they would react.

Neji and Gaara only stared at each other blankly, neither made a move. "Gaara, why don't you introduce your guests and I'll introduce mine." Sasuke said.

Gaara finally broke eye contact with his mate, "This is my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro." He addressed to Sasuke.

"Right, this is my mate Naruto, my friend Kiba and obviously your mate Neji." Sasuke replied.

Gaara and Neji stared at each other with blank faces for a moment longer before Gaara turned his attention back to Sasuke, "Sasuke, can we please go to your office to discuss our business privately?"

"Of course Gaara." Sasuke said patting Naruto comfortinly on the back before leading the red head out of the room.

Naruto bit his lip as he watched them leave before quickly turning to look at Neji. The man let out a huge breath before looking to his mate's siblings. "So does that mean he likes me?" Neji asked, Naruto was wondering the exact same thing.

The brother chuckled and the sister smirked at Neji, "Your guess is as good as ours." Kankuro answered.

Naruto could tell this didn't really help the sand cobra, but Neji didn't look like he was doing so bad.

The five of them waited for Sasuke and Gaara without speaking to each other everyone was watching Neji, in either amusement or contempt at how the meeting was going so far.

When Sasuke and Gaara reentered the room Gaara was smirking and Sasuke had a cool look on his face.

Naruto shifted irritably waiting for Sasuke to stand next to him, so he could smell the man. Naruto took in a deep breath and felt so much better when he noticed the man didn't smell of Gaara at all. After relaxing Naruto blushed feeling ridiculous for following his instincts.

When Naruto looked at Neji he could see the man slither out his tongue to taste the air and Naruto could tell he was trying to make sure there was no scent on Gaara as well; Naruto also noticed that Gaara seemed to be entranced by Neji's tongue.

"Kiba please show Gaara and his siblings to their guest rooms, then come to my office. Neji and Naruto come with me."

Kiba looked curiously at Sasuke but still led the guests to their rooms. A few minutes later Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto sat in Sasuke's office.

"Alright, Gaara has proposed a deal to me for what I want."

"So what is it?" Naruto asked getting tired of the suspense Sasuke was putting them through.

"Gaara will give me what I want if Neji comes to live with him or if I let him live here, able to see Neji, until Neji agrees to leave and live with him." Sasuke stated bluntly, watching Neji for a reaction.

"I agreed of course, but i decided I'd let you choose whether you were going now or later." Sasuke said shrugging as if the decision was no big deal.

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke you can't just make that decision for Neji just because you want something! Don't be a selfish bastard."

"Naruto its fine, I would be upset if Sasuke hadn't agreed to what Gaara proposed." Neji said to calm down the upset blonde.

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Neji smirked at each other, while a smile slide onto Kiba's face. "You guys are being so weird." Naruto sighed.

"We're just happy because Neji and his mate except each other." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Really? But they didn't even say anything to each other!" Naruto said exasperated.

"We're just not one for words." Neji said looking satisfied. Naruto decided he just had to accept that he was the only normal one in the room and didn't understand how the two sand cobras had started a relationship without speaking to each other.

"I think we'll stay here for awhile. No use in rushing it." Neji told Sasuke as he got up to leave. Noticing that Kiba wasn't following him, Neji dragged the dog out behind him by the ear; protests of the action could be heard any where in the home.

"Finally alone." Sasuke purred at his mate, tail swishing behind him.

"Mhm." Naruto said, concentrating on not showing the shudder that came from Sasuke's purrs.

"Naruto why don't you come sit over here." Sasuke suggested seductively, as he moved to the sit on the cozy couch that was in his office.

Naruto stood and shuffled over to the couch to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke was purring again and this time Naruto didn't try to repress his shudder.

"S-Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" Naruto was surprised at the way Sasuke was acting, just the other day he wouldn't go anywhere past being gentlemanly.

"Matchmaking always gets me excited and in the mood for romance and now that I have you to myself, you get all the affection I feel like giving afterwards." Sasuke replied, before scooting closer to Naruto on the couch and wrapping his arms around the younger man.

Naruto felt Sasuke pet his tail and held incredibly still, because he didn't think the man's hands could feel so good touching him and he didn't want the attention to stop, without noticing he let out a small moan. Sasuke ceased petting Naruto's tail, at the noise, as if in shock. _This is the perfect time for our kiss. _Naruto thought excitedly.

Naruto made eye contact with Sasuke, his heart rate picked up, and he leaned in a bit, giving Sasuke room to lean just a little bit further so that their lips would connect. Naruto seemed to get lost in Sasuke's eyes and couldn't look away from the man's gaze.

Sasuke cupped his check and leaned in close, but not enough to let their lips meet, Naruto let out a frustrated groan. "Sasuke...kiss me, please."

Sasuke chuckled. "Finally."

Naruto felt Sasuke lean in and finally connect their lips. The blonde moaned and moved closer to Sasuke, he loved this: being affectionate, feeling Sasuke close to him, kissing someone he really wanted to kiss.

Naruto's tail wagged happily as Sasuke kissed him, but froze immediately when the kitsune felt Sasuke's tongue pressed against his lips. Naruto was confused and he tried to follow Sasuke as the man pulled away from him.

Sasuke chuckled, "Open your mouth for me, Naruto." Sasuke said and his lips were pressed against Naruto's lips again.

Naruto opened his mouth when he felt Sasuke's tongue on his lips. Sasuke's tongue pushed into his mouth and Naruto whimpered at the sensation. Naruto followed Sasuke's tongue, letting his alpha take the lead and give him pleasure. Naruto had read about this and had seen couples do it before, but he didn't think it would be this amazing.

Naruto and Sasuke continued like this for awhile, just kissing and Naruto was incredibly turned on, but knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it until he was back at Iruka's place.

When it became too uncomfortable for Naruto, he pulled away from Sauske panting. Naruto blushed, noticing the bulge in Sasuke's pants much like his own.

Naruto couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Sasuke'e package either, it was big and he could smell how aroused his mate was and that didn't help at all. "Maybe we should stop." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright." He said half disappointed, half relieved. "C'mon I'll walk you home." Sasuke said getting up from the couch.

"No you don't have to." Naruto protested still a little breathless.

"There's no way I'm letting you walk home blushing, with that in your pants, looking dazed and beautiful like that." Sasuke replied taking in the image his mate made.

Naruto blushed, his ears falling to his head under his mate's heated gaze. "O-Okay." He answered realizing that that was an excuse for Sasuke to stay with him longer.

Sasuke held out his hand for Naruto take and the blonde man did so happily. The men didn't leave until they were almost completely calmed down, wanting to avoid that embarrassment.

Naruto let Sasuke walk him to Iruka's place, while he was thinking in his own little world. Half there Naruto and Sasuke had both calmed down and no longer felt uncomfortable walking in public. Naruto made it there, safely thanks to Sasuke, and gave the man a long kiss goodbye, which allowed him to gain another erection.

Naruto blushingly said goodbye to Sasuke, went inside, and made his way to his room for a change of clothes, then made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Turning the water on, Naruto undressed quickly before stepping under the ray of warmth. Naruto stood under the water for a while trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. He'd read stories about men jacking off and how it felt, but he was still a little nervous to touch himself.

In all of his life he'd never touched himself like that and never really wanted to. Now that he had Sasuke and couldn't really touch the man or be touched by him, he felt it was time to try this out.

Grabbing the soap, Naruto soaped himself thoroughly, once he was slippery enough he gripped his erection tightly and began stroking his member.

The blonde fox gasped at how amazing it felt. Naruto stroked himself harder, putting pressure on the head of his cock, loving the pleasure that came from pressing on it. Naruto let his other hand drift down to fondle his balls, squeezing the wrinkled sack, he moaned at the sensation and repeated the action as he thought about Sasuke; his lips, his hands, his erection, everything about the man was enticing and turned him on so much.

Naruto stroked himself faster and imagined Sasuke touching him, stroking his ears and his tail, kissing him on his lips and his neck, the man using his hands to feel everywhere on his body until he reached Naruto's cock. Naruto became hot just thinking about Sasuke, he felt a tight knot in the pit of his stomach, that he read about and knew he was close to coming, his strokes became uncontrollable and he began to spasm uncontrollably with pleasure, panting and whimpering at the sensations.

"Sasuke.." Naruto gasped his mate's name and came all over his hand, his body wound tight as he stroked himself as fast as he could, fantasizing that it was Sasuke stroking his cock. Naruto had never felt anythings so amazing in his life. He leaned against the tile wall behind him as he gasped for air, coming down from his orgasm; afraid his knees would give out.

After catching his breath, Naruto washed himself off, before dressing and going to bed, he fell asleep satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Over the next few days Naruto decided that Neji and Gaara were kind of the weirdest couple ever. They didn't show affection, but they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, they didn't speak to each other really, but they seemed perfectly in tune with the other, and they could be ignoring each other on the opposite side of the room, but you could feel the sexual tension.

Naruto could say though, that he was happy for the two, no matter how they decided to have their relationship; especially since every once in a while he would catch the two sneaking a kiss.

Naruto had been spending more and more nights at the mansion, partly because Sasuke loved him being so close and partly so the blonde could figure out what to get the man for his birthday that was quickly approaching.

Which brought Naruto to today, he had just heard word that Sasuke planned on surprising him and taking him to meet his brother and his brother's mate; Naruto had been in the kitchen sneaking food when he heard the cook talking.

After quickly devouring an apple, Naruto ran to find Sasuke. His mate was in his formal living space and was whispering with Kakashi.

"Sasuke, your taking me to meet your brother?!" Naruto yelled as he entered the room.

Sasuke stared at Naruto surprised for a moment before sighing. "Yes. How did you find that out?"

Naruto blushed guiltily, he couldn't be blamed because he was really hungry in the morning. "That's not the point! Why didn't you tell me?" Naruro asked, trying to avoid telling Sasuke that he snuck food regularly.

"Because you would've freaked out like you're doing now." Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi who had just been standing there ignored, left the room to give the two some privacy.

Naruto sighed and sat down on a couch, Sasuke soon following. "I don't want to meet your brother." Naruto said trying not to make it seem like he was whining.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well he could hate me...and make you see that I'm not that great...because I regularly make a fool of myself and he'll think that I'm not good enough for his little brother." Naruto said rambling a little and playing with the fur on his tail.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him close. "Naruto, Itachi would never do that or think any of that. He's one of the most important people to me and would want to make me happy and you make me happy so I'm sure if anything he'll end up trying to persuade us into an engagement."

Naruto blushed and grinned a little before he could stop himself, because visiting Itachi sounded a whole lot better now.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the man was smirking at him. Naruto huffed, "Fine we can go see your brother and his mate."

Sasuke nodded at the blonde with mock seriousness because that decision had already been made. "Alright, well everything should be ready let's go."

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka, arrived at Itachi's mansion, using a carriage, that Naruto didn't know existed until he'd laid eyes on it.

Itachi's home was much like Sasuke and his parents' home, but was slightly smaller and was very secluded.

Sasuke lead the group to the front door of the mansion, knocked on the door, and they all waited for an answer.

Naruto reached out and took Sasuke's hand, he couldn't help feeling a little nervous, even though Sasuke had already assured him that everything would go well.

The door was opened by a tall, dark haired man who looked like Sasuke, the man had gills on his neck and smelled like shark. He had an apron on and was covered in flour.

Sasuke chuckled. "Itachi..you look good."

Itachi's hand twitched, with what Naruto guessed was the effort not to harm his younger brother. "Sasuke, still a brat I see." Itachi growled at his brother in annoyance.

Naruto watched the exchange curiously. "Itachi, this is my mate Naruto." Sasuke said ignoring his brother's irritability.

Itachi turned to Naruto and seemed to be analyzing everything about him, after a few nerve-wrecking moments Itachi smiled a little at Naruto. "Hi, your so cute." Itachi said to Naruto.

"Ugh. Thanks, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said to Sasuke's brother feeling a little awkward and confused at the man's change in mood.

"You too." Itachi smiled at him before turning to Iruka and Kakashi, "Iruka! Kakashi! It's been a long time! Are you two together yet?" Itachi asked while letting everyone into his home.

The silence that followed that question was enough of an answer. "Um Itachi why are you covered in flour?" Sasuke asked to make things less strained.

"Oh. I was making Kisame's favorite dessert in the hopes that I could seduce him into having sex with me. Of course you guys can have some too." Itachi said before heading into the kitchen to tend to his dessert. Naruto noticed an off-white/grey shark fin towards the middle of the man's back.

"C'mon Naruto let's get settled, my brother's a little too distracted to have manners right now." Sasuke said leading the way to the guest rooms.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why is your brother so...strange?" Naruto really couldn't think of a better word to describe Itachi.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto as if the blonde was crazy.

Naruto shrugged at his mate, but sighed because he really was the only normal one.

Sasuke led the way to their guest rooms, right next to each other.

"Well here they are, I just wanted you to know where there were. Let's go find Kisame now." Sasuke said leading Naruto away by his hand.

"But I wanted to go relax." Naruto whined.

"I know beautiful, but Iruka and Kakashi by themselves in the presence of a bed will hopefully _persuade_ the two to get together." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto blushed and Sasuke chuckled at his mate, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They made their way down a different flight of stairs, that led to the kitchen. "Itachi, where's Kisame?"

"In the pool." Itachi said distractedly doing something with food. Sasuke rolled his eyes but led Naruto out back to the pool area.

The back yard was done in a tan stone tht surrounded the pool, there wasn't a patch of grass to be seen. Naruto noticed that the pool was huge and gaped at it. Sasuke chuckled, "It's a shark thing."

Naruto nodded, paying more attention to the fast swimming figure in the water, the only thing he could see was a shark fin.

"Kisame!" Sasuke yelled, bending down by the pool and putting his hand in the water, trying to grab the man's attention.

There was a moment's pause before the shark fin was swimming towards them. Naruto gasped when Sasuke was pulled into the water.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said looking in the water for his mate, but not getting too close.

Sasuke resurfaced not looking happy. While another man surfaced laughing at Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help the giggle that came from him, even with Sasuke glaring.

"Naruto, this idiot is Kisame. Idiot, that's my mate, Naruto." Sasuke said getting out of the water and shaking his tail and ears dry, before grabbing a towel.

Kisame got out of the water, he had blue skin and hair, gills on his neck, and was very tall. "Nice to meet you kid. Your much too pretty for Sasuke." He said smiling at the blonde.

Naruto smiled at the compliment, "Um, nice to meet you too." Naruto replied, not missing the huff he heard from Sasuke.

"So how long are you staying?" Kisame asked addressing Sasuke.

"Just until tomorrow. If I knew you were gonna be home all day I would've made sure we could've left right after dinner." Sasuke replied.

Kisame grinned. "Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make out with your insanely sexy brother."

Kisame walked into the home, Sasuke glaring at him the whole way. Naruto chuckled at his mate. "What was that all about?"

"We have a semi-like/hate relationship." Sasuke said, moving closer to Naruto and wrapping his arms around him.

Naruto ignored how cold Sasuke felt and leaned into the man, wrapping his own arms around him. "And why is that?"

"Because when we first met I didn't have you to focus on and all I saw was this huge guy trying to seduce my brother. So Neji, Kiba, and I played a lot of pranks on him."

Naruto laughed at the idea of a younger Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke running around being bad. "Really? What did he do?"

"Well if he wasn't busy with Itachi he'd prank us back, then it turned into an all out prank war and Itachi found the whole thing funny as hell and adorable, which probably helped him fall for Kisame. Not our best plan but they're happy." Sasuke said smiling down at his mate.

Naruto leaned up and kissed the man on the lips, before pulling away swiftly so that the kiss didn't get too heated. "That's a good story, Sasuke."

Sasuke hummed in acknowledgment and held Naruto tighter. After awhile he spoke, "I told you meeting my brother wouldn't be bad."

"Okay so you were right. Let's go inside and see what everyone's doing." Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke and leading the way inside.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the kitchen to find Itachi sitting on the counter, Kisame standing between his legs, the two men were making out and groping each other.

Sasuke groaned, Naruto blushed and tried to look away. "Stop it you two!" Sasuke yelled, completely grossed out.

Kisame pulled away from Itachi grinning happily, while Itachi made a groaning sound of disappointment and reached to bring Kisame back to him. Kisame humored his mate for a moment kissing him lightly before dragging the man off of the counter.

"Where are Kakashi and Iruka?" Sasuke asked and Naruto could tell the man was trying not to be annoyed.

"They went upstairs right after you did and haven't been back down since." Itachi answered, going back to his cooking.

"Okay, well what are we gonna do? You just can't stay in here and cook all day Itachi." Sasuke said.

Naruto watched as Kisame followed Itachi around the kitchen helping if the man needed it, they were perfectly in sync with each other.

"I'm done. We can go swimming until the foods ready." Itachi said putting something in the oven and looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"That sounds like fun." Naruto said before looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke simply nodded his agreement. "Okay. Lets go change." Itachi said dragging Kisame after him towards their bedroom.

"Well, we might as well take our time." Sasuke said as he lead the way to the guest rooms. When they reached the rooms the two foxes separated and entered their own rooms.

Naruto noticed again that his suitcase was on his bed, even though this time he hadn't packed one. He searched the inside to find a pair of orange boxers. Naruto changed, removed his suitcase from his bed, and when he was done there was a knock on his door.

Opening the door, Naruto saw Sasuke and let the man in, while taking in every inch of the man's exposed torso. Naruto's ears seemed to stand up more than usual and his tail began to wag.

"You look good Sasuke." Naruto said more to himself than his mate, as he kept his eyes on Sasuke's body.

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke giving his body the same treatment with his eyes. "You look really good, beautiful." Sasuke purred at his mate.

Naruto watched as Sasuke sat on the bed. "Naruto, come here please."

Naruto gulped for air, his eyes going wide, and his tail wrapping around him, "Um, is that a good idea?"

"No, but I don't care...just leave the door open, that'll help." Sasuke said gesturing for his mate to hurry up.

Naruto left the door open and made his way over to the bed and sat next to Sasuke. Naruto was really nervous in an excited way and couldn't stop shifting.

"Naruto..." Naruto heard Sasuke say before his lips were guided into a kiss. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, he loved the feel of Sasuke's tongue against his own. Naruto felt Sasuke pull away from him and kiss over his jaw until the man reached his neck and Sasuke began bitting, sucking, and kissing Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke~" Naruto groaned, he let Sasuke push him on to the bed and felt the man lay half on top of him.

Naruto let out a shriek of pleasure when he felt Sasuke's fingers pinch his right nipple. Naruto arched into the touch and felt his pants tighten. Then all at once Naruto felt Sasuke pull away from him.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with worry.

Naruto was confused, "Yeah, why?" Naruto wondered what happened to make Sasuke pull away like that.

"The sound you just made it was like—" Sasuke got cut off.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Naruto heard Iruka yelling. "Yeah." Naruto sighed, unhappy that he and Sasuke had to stop.

Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto off of the bed. Naruto looked at the doorway to see Iruka in a robe and Kakashi in unbuttoned pants, both men looking annoyed and pissed.

"What were you two doing?" Sasuke asked smirking. Iruka blushed and Kakashi glared before leading Iruka out of the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke to see the man staring at him, like he was trying to figure something out. "What?"

"I'm just wondering how someone so small, can be so loud." Sasuke said teasingly and moving to wrap his arms around Naruto.

Naruto let Sasuke get close to him. "Well, now that you know maybe you won't pull away next time things are getting good." Naruto said slightly pissed.

Sasuke chuckled at his mate's anger. "I'm sorry, beautiful. You just shocked me."

Naruto let a smile slip onto his face, and leaned up to kiss Sasuke. "Alright...we should probably stop doing this stuff, I'm tired of walking around turned on." Naruto complained looking down at his erection.

"Well I love how you look when you're turned on." Sasuke said moving his hands down Naruto's hips and close to the mans cock.

Naruto groaned and stepped away. "We should head down to the pool." He said, making sure there was no room for argument in his voice.

Sasuke sighed but agreed. Both foxes made their was down to the pool and found Itachi sitting on the edge of the pool and Kisame between his legs, half of his body in the pool, while they made out.

"God, they never stop." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto groaned for a different reason. "I think it's romantic."

Sasuke gave him look that said 'You just stopped us from doing the same thing'. Naruto shrugged and lead Sasuke over to the couple.

Sasuke cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. They pulled away from each other and Kisame looked at Sasuke. "Hey, brat up for a race?" He asked grinning like a maniac.

Sasuke huffed. "A chance to humiliate you? Sure." Naruto watched as Sasuke jumped in the pool and the two men swam to one side of the pool and started their race.

Naruto chuckled "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah. Alphas are crazy and egotistical but we can't get enough." Itachi answered, watching his mate and his brother act like complete fools.

Naruto sat down next to Itachi, that's when he noticed the man's stomach. He's seen it before, but only in women and they were always pregnant.

"I-Itachi, um, are you...sick?" Naruto asked, not wanting to sound ridiculous by asking what he really wanted to ask.

"I'd hardly call being pregnant sick, but the morning sickness really was the worst thing ever." Itachi said rubbing his stomach, watching Kisame and Sasuke again.

Naruto just stared at Itachi, at his stomach totally surprised. He didn't know men could get pregnant. _How the hell can men get pregnant? _

"Ha! I won!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell from one end of the pool. Kisame and Sasuke swam over to Itachi and Naruto, bickering about who won.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said to get his mates attention. "Yeah, beautiful?"

"Your brother's pregnant." Naruto stated the fact watching for Sasuke's reaction.

"Yeah, I know, it's great! The only problem is that Kisame is the father." Sasuke said, oblivious to Naruto's confusion.

"Sasuke... how is your brother pregnant?" Naruto asked and immediately noticed all three men were looking at him. Naruto met all of their eyes when no one said anything.

"Sasuke, you bastard." Itachi said smacking Sasuke on the back of his head. Sasuke sighed, before getting out of the pool and taking Naruto's hand so that the younger fox would come with him.

Sasuke only lead Naruto to the other side of the yard, as far from Itachi and Kisame as they could get. They sat down on the stone and Sasuke made sure they were facing each other. All the while Naruto's mind was going crazy.

"Okay, so yes obviously now you know that men can have children." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but how can men become pregnant? Women become pregnant because their made to have the ability to become pregnant." Naruto said, plucking at the fur on his tail.

"Well it's an instinct thing again. Once two mates bond during marriage the uke's body understands that they are with their mate and starts changing so that after every four months out of the year there is a week and a chance to get pregnant, during that time a man's insides become like a women's does so they can conceive and it'll stay like that throughout the whole pregnancy." Sasuke explained.

Naruto took all of this in, analyzed everything Sauske had just told him. and before he knew it he was crying.

Sasuke was wrapped around him in no time. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know that you didn't know...and we don't have to have kids, or we can adopt or something else." Sasuke was trying to comfort him and just really ended up rambling.

Naruto chuckled a little through his tears at Sasuke, "I'm not sad because of you, it's just...well I've always wanted kids and to find out that I can have them and they can be mine and look just like you or me is great. I've told you how I grew up and it just makes me want to have a child of my own to love in a way that I wasn't; even though I do like my childhood and how I was raised." Naruto said, wiping at his tears.

"I'm glad your happy about this, I really couldn't be happier with a child that looks like you." Sasuke said, before pecking Naruto on his lips.

Naruto sighed into the kiss. "Good. Want to go join everyone else? It looks like Iruka and Kakashi have made their way out here."

"Yeah, I guess. We can also talk about babies later, whenever you want. And if you have any questions, you can ask me, Iruka, or Itachi." Sasuke said standing up and bringing Naruto with him.

Naruto humored his mate once again and let the man carry him over to where everyone was.

"Alright. Alphas can go dive off the deep end, I need to talk to my fellow uke's." Itachi said and everyone looked at him unsure before following his 'advice' and the alphas went swimming to avoid upsetting the pregnant man.

Itachi, Iruka, and Naruto sat down in some of the pool chairs that weren't to far from the pool. "So, Iruka are you and Kakashi together now that you've spent most of the day in bed _together_?" Itachi asked.

Naruto and Itachi watched as the older man blushed. "I don't really want to talk about that and I don't really know right now anyway." Iruka said wringing his hands.

Naruto and Itachi both gave Iruka pitying looks as the man watched Kakashi swim around.

Itachi addressed Naruto, "So when are you going to put your foot down and request that my brother marry you? You know that's one of the only ways Kakashi will accept Iruka right?"

"What? How does me marrying Sasuke have anything to do with Kakashi and Iruka's relationship?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well Kakashi's job is to look after Sasuke and Sasuke's not really considered able to take care of himself until he is twenty one and married. Kakashi won't abandon Sasuke for his own happiness so..." Itachi trailed off letting Naruto figure things out, while he rubbed his stomach again.

Naruto felt bad for Iruka and the situation that he was in. "Why doesn't he quit? Or why doesn't Sasuke fire him?"

"Sasuke wouldn't dare. Kakashi loves his job too much and has more respect for the Ultimate Alpha family than anyone I know." This information came from Iruka.

"Iruka, I'm sorry." Naruto said feeling guilty and sympathetic for his guardian.

"I'm not, it really does just make me love that man more. But Itachi is right, you and Sasuke need to get married so Kakashi can focus on me." Iruka said half joking, half serious.

Naruto chuckled at Iruka, happy that the man could still joke around about something he really couldn't handle.

"Well? Are you going to put your foot down? We can tell he wants to marry you." Itachi said seeming excited now.

Naruto smiled at both of the older men, happy to see he'd gained acceptance from the both of them. "Maybe, I don't know if I'm ready for that or how to bring that up."

"Just do what I did. Tell him if he doesn't propose your going to find someone else." Itachi said thoroughly relaxed in his chair.

"That may be too harsh of a way to handle the situation." Iruka said looking slightly worried at Naruto taking advice from Itachi.

"I won't do that. When I think I'm ready I'll just figure out a unique way to ask him...hey Itachi, do you have any ideas on what I should get Sasuke for his birthday?"

"Well since it can't be anything sexual there's only one thing I can think of." Itachi said seeming as if he just thought of something great.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Itachi took his eyes off of his mate to focus on Naruto and smiled at him like he knew something very secretive. Naruto really wasn't sure if asking Itachi was the best idea he'd ever had.


	10. Chapter 10:Sasuke's Birthday

Chapter Ten: Sasuke's Birthday

It has been two months since the visit to Itachi and Kisame's place. Naruto accepted that he and Iruka lived at the mansion now, it just kind of happened. Neji and Gaara moved out to live in Gaara's village.

Naruto had been worrying himself about the gifts he'd gotten for Sasuke. The original plan was just to get Sasuke what Itachi suggested, but Naruto became nervous and ended up getting his mate another gift as well as the original one.

On top of his nervousness about his gifts for Sasuke, Naruto could feel that his mate was anxious about becoming The Ultimate Alpha and being in charge of everyone and everything in Konoha.

Sasuke was technically already in charge there just needed to be a ceremony for his coming of age to make that everything was official.

The whole mansion was going crazy: large amounts of food were being made, decorations were everywhere, Sasuke had to be groomed and dressed up, as did everyone else including Naruto.

All together the last couple of days weren't great for Naruto and it was probably the same way for Sasuke too. They hadn't seen each other for three days with all of the preparations and they weren't aloud to leave their rooms last night because the mansion had to be cleaned.

Naruto was happy to be out of his room today, but not at all happy about being dressed for Sasuke's birthday.

Iruka led Naruto down to a part of the mansion he'd never been in before. They ended up in a room filled with fabrics and beautiful looking clothes everywhere.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard the shriek of joy before a smiling Fuen was in front of him.

"Hi Fuen. So you made my clothes again?" Naruto said a little excited by seeing all of the pretty clothes.

"Yes, although I'm sorry to say these clothes are traditional, so they're not comfortable or modern at all." Fuen said moving through the room looking for Naruto's clothes.

"Here they are. Come on so I can help you put them on they're a little tricky." Fuen said leading Naruto into a back room to change in.

After what felt like forever Naruto was finally dressed in traditional ceremonious robes, that were jeweled and had shades of gold and black.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, conveniently in the room, he sort of liked the robes. "They're not as bad as I thought they'd be."

"I never said they looked bad, just traditional and wait until you walk around in them for longer than a half hour." Fuen said, already moving on to another project.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror again and found himself wondering if Sasuke would like what he's wearing and if Sasuke looked handsome in his robes.

Fuen was right walking around in the robes was incredibly uncomfortable for Naruto. Luckily the ceremony didn't take all day to start. Naruto got a front row seat to the event, alongside Mikoto, Kakashi, and Iruka.

Everyone was seated before Sasuke entered, Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked amazing. He wore robes that were mostly armor, they emphasized his muscles, and the whole outfit consisted of blacks, golds, and purples.

Fugaku made a lot of gestures and said a lot meaningful words to Sasuke, that Naruto didn't understand, but still thought beautiful nonetheless; and became even more so when Fugaku teared up a bit.

The effect of the ceremony hit Naruto immediately. Sasuke smelt different, strong, musky, and manly. The man's smell alone made Naruto's brain go foggy with lust.

After the ceremony there was a break where Naruto was luckily able to change his clothes before the party began. There was dancing, music, and so much food and Naruto was happily satisfied after he eat a piece of cake.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't get to spend much time with Sasuke. What was nerve wrecking was that Naruto could smell the man everywhere and couldn't seem to get close enough.

What took up all of Sasuke's time were the personal congratulations and then all of the presents Sasuke recieved. Most of the gifts were for the castle, but it was still thoughtful and had Naruto thinking about his own gifts.

Finally after every present was opened and everyone had cake the guests left and Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke's parents were the only ones left.

"I guess I'll go first. Here you go." Kakashi said handing over wrapped box to Sasuke. Inside there was a beautiful sword.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Sasuke said, as if he'd already known what was in the box.

"Happy birthday." Iruka said handing over a small simply wrapped packaged. Inside was a homemade book. "Its a cookbook of some of Naruto's favorite food, so if he's mad or you want to do something special, he'll appreciate that."

"Thank you, Iruka." Sasuke said smiling at the wolf, while Naruto blushed and wondered what was in the book.

"Sasuke, your mother and I really didn't know what to get for you, so we decided we'd just pay for your guy's honeymoon. Whenever that will be." Fugaka said smiling alongside his wife.

Naruto got the not-so-hidden underlining message behind his words and he was sure Sasuke did also, with the way the man looked at him.

"Thank you." Sasuke said to his parents.

Everyone made their way to their respected bedrooms and Naruto was getting more nervous about giving Sasuke his gifts. Naruto was also distracted by being so close to Sasuke's amazing, strong scent.

When they made it to Naruto's room, Naruto opened the door and held it open for Sasuke letting the man know he was to enter.

"I had a good time tonight. Did you?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on Naruto's bed.

"Yeah, I missed not being able to spend time with you though." Naruto said fishing his gifts out of the closet.

"What are those? Naruto, I thought I told you not to get me anything." Sasuke said to Naruto, but he didn't seem mad, more touched and disappointed.

Naruto shrugged. "I just wanted to." He shuffled over and sat next to Sasuke, his ears down and tail wrapped around himself and searching for Sasuke's scent so it could comfort him.

Naruto handed Sasuke the first wrapped box and waited for Sasuke's reaction to the gift that Itachi suggested. Sasuke unwrapped his gift and looked at the framed piece of paper. Naruto whistled and a hyper active, golden retriever puppy came running from his bathroom. Naruto watched Sasuke for his reaction and his mate laughed. Just laughed.

Naruto felt stupid, and he didn't know why. "What's so funny Sasuke?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his feelings turning into anger.

"You asked Itachi for advice on my gift... That's so sweet, beautiful," Sasuke said between laughs and kissed Naruto on his cheek before sobering up. "But I really hate dogs, well pets in general." Sasuke said with a straight face and petted the puppy's head.

Naruto blushed and thought about that, "But you like Kiba! And why would Itachi tell me to get you a dog?"

Sasuke smiled, "Well Kiba's not my responsibility like a pet is and Itachi knew I would accept the puppy from you no matter how much this little guy will annoy me."

"You don't have to keep him." Naruto muttered.

"Yes I do. It's a gift from you and I can't give up anything that'll remind me of you." Sasuke said picking up the puppy and setting him on the bed.

Naruto could hardly believe that Sasuke would keep a puppy he didn't really want just because it was a gift from Naruto. "Okay...here's your next one." Naruto said, handing over the present and picking up the puppy to distract himself.

Naruto watched as Sasuke again opened his gift, but this time Sasuke smiled at him. "It's beautiful... Just like you, thank you." Sasuke said leaning for a kiss and Naruto gladly met the man's lips, happily melting into Sasuke. Naruto felt Sasuke try to deepen this kiss, but Naruto wouldn't let him, he felt weird about making out in front of the puppy.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto slowly and took the necklace out of its box and slipped it around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto said smiling.

"Of course...what's his name?" Sasuke asked, scratching behind the puppy's ears.

"Actually, I thought you should name him, he is yours."

"...Well he looks like a Hunter to me. What do you think?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at the puppy quizzically and rolled the name around in his head, "I think Hunter suits him."

Naruto and Sasuke spent a little more time together playing with Hunter, before it got late and Sasuke stood up to leave.

"Goodnight beautiful. Goodnight Hunter." Sasuke said kissing Naruto on his forehead.

"Oh no. Hunter sleeps in your room from now on. He's your responsibility, remember?" Naruto said putting Hunter in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke sighed, but took the cute little guy with him as he left.

Naruto smiled as he made his way to his bed, stripping off his clothes before falling asleep.

A/N: I don't know how to explain the pup as well as every person being an animal bit I really jut wanted to put Hunter here, so I did.

A/N: School's back in... This story might be a little neglected from time to time, but I'll try my best to keep up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Naruto was outside in the front yard of the mansion, taking Hunter for his daily walk. It had been about a month since Sasuke's birthday and Hunter was almost twice the size from where he started.

Though Sasuke had claimed to hate the responsibility of pets, Naruto could tell by watching the two together that that was an excuse for never having a pet.

Sasuke had been busy lately. Taking over and having all responsibility was taking it's toll and Sasuke and Naruto only had the moments that they snuck together,which were amazing and frequent; but not sexual.

Naruto hadn't realized it until recently, but between the dates, just hanging out, and seeing who Sasuke really was, he'd fallen for the older, handsome fox.

This realization had Naruto wanting Sasuke to propose, so he knows he's not the only one with these feelings. He hadn't actually professed his love out loud because he was afraid Sasuke wouldn't feel the same way.

Naruto sighed, walking Hunter back into the mansion, after He finished his business.

Naruto entered the mansion feeling right at home, officially about three weeks ago Iruka and Naruto had moved into the mansion, leaving Iruka's place to the landlord. Sasuke and Kakashi had been ecstatic. And Naruto was surprised there hadn't been any proposals yet.

Naruto could tell that Kakashi and Iruka were falling for each other and the two men were just dancing around the fact, but Naruto wasn't going to say anything as long as they were happy...for now.

Naruto let Hunter into the kitchen where his food bowl was and then left to go look for his mate.

When Naruto found Sasuke, the man was working hard in his office and he seemed as if he was in a hurry to get everything done.

When Naruto entered Sasuke looked up at him, smiled, and turned back to his work. "Just a minute, beautiful." Sasuke said. Naruto sat down across from Sasuke smiling at the man's pet name for him, it had become something that brightened his day.

Setting his pen down, Sasuke turned all of his attention to his mate. "What's going on?"

"I miss you." Naruto said pouting and pressing his ears to his head, because he knew Sasuke was a sucker for that.

Sasuke demeanor became intense, "I know, I'm sorry. I miss you too. And I want us to have a special dinner tonight, that sound good to you?"

Naruto considered this. "Tonight? That long?" He asked.

"Yea, I have work right now, but I promise we'll have fun and you'll love it." Sasuke said his tone begging for understanding, tilting his ears in the cute way that he knows Naruto loves.

"Alright, fine. I'll be ready. I'll see you later." Naruto said standing up and leaving the room, swishing his tail because he knew Sasuke's attention was on his ass.

*\*\*\*\*\*

Sasuke watched as Naruto left his office before relaxing. Ever since his birthday, Sasuke's senses had heightened, so he could hear and smell Naruro coming and his mate smelt intoxicating.

His mate's smell was a huge distraction, but Sasuke had to focus. Tonight he was going to propose to Naruto and he had a lot of last minute things to do, on top of all of his nerves.

Sasuke would say that it was love at first sight and that he's known Naruto was the one from the very beginning. But Sasuke could tell that Naruto needed time to fall in love and now Sasuke was pretty sure his mate loved him, but he was still extremely nervous about the whole thing.

Sasuke mentally went over everything in his head: He'd talked to Kakashi and made sure he and Naruto wouldn't be interrupted, he asked his parents for advice and took note of everything, he bought the ring weeks ago, he asked Iruka for permission, to which the man looked at him as if he was crazy but consented anyway...Hunter!

Sasuke let out a curse as he stood up and ran out of his office. Hunter was a huge part of his plan for the night and he had to get the dog groomed and looking sharp for the proposal.

Sasuke found Hunter in the kitchen laying down next to his empty food bowl, looking satisfied. Sasuke chuckled and whistled for the puppy.

Hunter stood up and ran to Sasuke, finally passed his gangly leg phase. Sasuke led Hunter up to the bathroom used only for Hunter's bathes and let his servants bathe the dog thoroughly.

After Hunter was bathed and Sasuke somehow soaking wet, he led Hunter down to see Fuen to get dressed.

"You don't think it's a bit much that your getting your dog dressed up and fancy for this?" Fuen asked, dressing the dog carefully.

"Not at all it has to be perfect, he deserves that." Sasuke said and Fuen noticed the dreamy, loving look that the man held while thinking about Naruto.

"Alright, he's all good. His collars on too now what about you?" Fuen asked, petting the dog's head.

"I'm not changing until right before the date, that way I don't get sweaty and he won't see me and suspect anything." Sasuke answered. "Okay we're leaving, thank you, Fuen." Sasuke said before leading Hunter out of the room, in search of Kakashi.

Sasuke found the wolf in the back yard sparring with Iruka. Sasuke could feel as well as see the chemistry between the two and he felt bad that he had to interrupt them.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled to get the man's attention without getting to close to the sparring.

The sparring immediately stopped and the attention was on him. "I need an update on everything that's going." Sasuke said as if to answer the stares he was receiving.

All three men made their way inside and up to Sasuke's office. Kakashi and Sasuke take a seat and Iruka simply stands behind Kakashi.

"So, how is everything going?" Sasuke asked, going over everything in his head.

"Everything is going as planned and will be ready. Sasuke have you given any thought to what you'll do if Naruto says no?" Kakashi asked seriously.

Sasuke thought about that and he really didn't have an answer. If Naruto said no, Sasuke didn't know what to do. "No. What do you think I should do Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed, "I didn't mean to worry you and I don't think he'll say no, but if he does, just make sure that he knows you love him and still want to be with him and see what he says."

Sasuke took in everything Kakashi said and realized for a man that can't give into his relationship fully, the wolf knew what he was talking about.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Naruto got dressed for his dinner with Sasuke, he felt like the night was really special so he made sure to dress up a little, putting on earrings and making sure he was properly groomed.

It wasn't until he stepped out of his room that he realized he didn't know where to go. Naruto when on a search for Kakashi and when he found the wolf he looked jumpy. "Is everything okay, Kakashi?"

"Everything's fine. Can I help you with something?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto could tell the man was hiding something.

Assuming Kakashi was trying to surprise Iruka, Naruto ignored the man's weird attitude, "Yes, can you tell me where I'm suppose to be meeting Sasuke for dinner?"

"Back yard." Was all Kakashi said before running off.

Naruto stood where he was trying to figure out if he should follow Kakashi, but shrugged his shoulders and made his was to the back yard.

Naruto stepped into the back yard and his draw dropped at everything he saw. Posts had been put up around the yard so that lights could be hung and look like a night sky, a stage had been put together on the far end and there was a small orchestra playing soothing music, there were white birds flying around and singing their own toon, to which the orchestra followed, the concrete walkway of the back yard was lined with white and deep red candles leading to a beautifully set table.

The table, and center piece of the yard, had the same candles on it, was covered in red and white rose petals, and was set with elegant silverware.

Naruto thought everything looked amazing and he started wondering if he'd forgotten something special.

A throat cleared behind him. "Do you like it?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke looking a little nervous.

"Yes! Um, all of this is wonderful but did I forget something?" Naruto asked, already feeling his tail wrap around him in comfort at forgetting something important.

Sasuke chuckled, "No you didn't, I just felt like doing something nice for you. C'mon let's sit down and eat."

Naruto allowed Sasuke to lead him to the table and pull out his chair. Naruto took a seat and saw that the table was even more beautiful up close.

Once Sasuke sat down it was only a moment before their "waiter" came to deliver their meal. "Kakashi?!" Naruto said laughing at the image of Kakashi dressed in a butler/waiter uniform and serving Sasuke and himself.

"Yes, but don't get used to this." Kakashi grumbled before setting down a full plate of steak, shrimp, pasta, and a side plate of salad in front of both he and Sasuke, before filling their glasses with a dark liquid Naruto couldn't name.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Sasuke said smirking, letting the man know he enjoyed this as much as Naruto did.

Once they were left to themselves, they began eating and Sasuke started the conversation. "So beautiful, how many kits do you want to have?"

Naruto blushed and noticed that Sasuke was studying him as he waited for his answer. "At least two, but I want as many as we can possibly have."

Sasuke chuckled, "Well that's a lot of kits, but I don't think that's a bad idea, especially since we might be able to have more than one at a time."

Naruto smiled, relieved that he and Sasuke were on the same page about having kits.

"Okay, so when did you think would be a good time to have kits?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...after marriage and maybe when we're a little older. I wanna make sure we're both ready to take care of our own." Naruto answered watching Sasuke, because he noticed that his mate was asking weird questions.

Sasuke seemed to close off to either Naruto watching him or to what he said.

"So, you wouldn't want to get married anytime soon? I mean, since we're still pretty young." Sasuke said, trailing off at the end.

Naruto blushed a little again. "W-well..", he really wasn't sure, they are pretty young, but they could always have a long engagement and get married when they were ready, it took a long time to plan a wedding anyways. "Actually that sounds okay because we could have a long engagement, especially since I'm sure your mother will want her hand in a little bit of everything."

Sasuke sighed from across the table and Naruto knew he'd said the right thing. Not to long after that both Sasuke and Naruto were finished eating.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto, held out his hand, and made a huge show of bowing and making his voice sultry, "Would you like to dance, beautiful?"

Naruto chuckled and took Sasuke's hand. "I'm not really great at dancing so watch your toes." Naruto said as they made their way onto the grass closer to the mini orchestra.

Sasuke smiled as he held one of Naruto's hand in his own and put the other on Naruto's waist. "That's okay, I'll lead and we'll just see how this turns out."

Naruto put his free arm around Sasuke and followed the other fox's lead, after a good twenty minutes of stepping on Sasuke's feet and embarrassing himself, Naruto finally got the gist of dancing and found that he liked it.

Naruto and Sasuke sat back down after about another hour, from exhaustion; barely noticing that their dirty dishes were gone. "And you say your not great, that was amazing and I had a little of a hard time keeping up." Sasuke said happily.

"What? You mean after the first twenty minutes of having your toes cry for help from being stepped on constantly." Naruto said, with a serious look at Sasuke and they both burst out laughing.

They both settled down for awhile and sat in companionable silence, before Naruto spoke. "I really love spending time with you and tonight's been so fun."

Sasuke smiled, "Well we're not quite done yet. Hunter!" Sasuke yelled for the dog, before whistling for the dogs attention.

The dog came running full speed and stopped short right in front of Naruto. Naruto noticed the dog was very dressed up and looked adorable, he also noticed a piece of paper rolled up and attached to his collar.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, as he petted the dog's head, before taking the piece of paper off of his collar and looking to Sasuke for some hint as to what the note held inside.

Sasuek just shrugged and his face was blank, so as not to give anything away.

Naruto unrolled the piece of paper, with Hunter still half in his lap, _**You gave me to a very special person and I would like to give you to that same very special person. Will you marry my daddy? **_

Naruto gasped at the note and saw that Hunter had his head tilting in a cute begging way. He looked to Sasuke for an explanation only to find the man down on one knee. "Move now Hunter," Sasuke ordered and the dog went on his way, and Sasuke moved closer and pulled out a pretty little black box with and opened it to show Naruto a beautiful ring that was silver with a huge dark blue diamond on it with small white and light blue diamonds around it.

"Naruto, I've known for awhile now that I've loved you and this is the only way I wanted to tell you. I love you so much and I would be honored if you married me, had little kits with me, and all of us live happily. Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto felt bubbles in his stomach and felt sweaty, he could also tell that Sasuke was shaking. He couldn't believe that Sasuke went through all of this just to ask for his hand. Naruto started crying a little. "Yes." Naruto said through his tears.

"W-What?" Sasuke asked seeming dumbfounded.

"I said, yes." Naruto said wiping away at his tears, and then chuckled when Sasuke seemed to still be shocked, "Well? Are you going to put the ring on my finger and kiss me?"

This seemed to snap Sasuke out of it, "Oh be quiet." Sasuke said playfully as he slid the ring onto Naruto's finger and then pulled the man into a kiss. Naruto kissed Sasuke hard, hoping that everything he felt was getting through in the kiss.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, "I love you, too." He said because he wanted Sasuke to know it.

"Good, but I hope you know I'm not going to let you go now." Sasuke said grinning like a maniac before leaning in for another kiss. Naruto met Sasuke's kiss eagerly, they sat and made love with their mouths for what felt like a blissful eternity to them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Naruto sighed as he and Mikoto sat at the large table of a meeting room and looked at all of the paper work, fabrics, and other things having to do with the wedding. Naruto loved the thought of planning his wedding, but when it came to the small details he really couldn't help the migraines it caused.

"Come on, Naruto. We still have so much to decide on and Sasuke's to busy for all of this." Mikoto said looking at two different ribbons that Naruto thought were the exact same colors.

"Can't we take a break? Doing this all day, everyday for almost a month is nerve wrecking." Naruto whined, doing his best impression of the puppy eyes that Hunter so often used.

"It's not my fault that Sasuke got you to agree to be married in a month. Blame him." Mikoto said not feeling any pity for her soon son-to-be.

Naruto sighed, "Please Mikoto. I'll go get Sasuke so you can have some of his input, after all it's his wedding too."

"You mean he should suffer too," Mikoto voiced at what Naruto was hinting at. "And fine go get him and bring the florist with you."

Naruto all but ran out of the room, finally free of the insanity it is to plan a wedding. He took his time making his way to Sasuke, the man was supposed to be working overtime so that he had plenty of time for him and Naruto to take a long honeymoon.

Naruto found himself in front of Sasuke's office door, but for he could knock, just to be polite he heard the sounds of moans coming from the door and barged in, fearing his mate was hurt.

Naruto barged in to see a woman with grey hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and black fox ears, messaging his mate's shoulders.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked, popping his eyes open and bringing himself to full attention.

Naruto just stood their staring for a moment at this woman touching his mate. He'd never felt jealous before, he'd never felt the desire to rip someone's head off for touching something that was his and he didn't like this feeling; or this woman for that much.

Naruto watched as the black fox smirked at him from behind Sasuke and leaned closer into Sasuke's back so that she was almost touching him with her her breasts.

Naruto had to take a deep breath to calm himself, or else he was positive he would attack this woman. After a moment Naruto walked around the desk and plopped himself into Sasuke's lap and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck forcing the intruder to back off.

Naruto smirked. "Nothing, I just came to drag you away so you can help with our wedding plans." He said batting his eyelashes sweetly.

Sasuke chuckled, "I know what your doing, beautiful. You're not innocent at all, but I want to spend more time with you so I'll gladly suffer for the benefit of both of us." Sasuke finished leaning in and kissing him. Naruto made sure that he made a big show out of kissing Sasuke, moaning, and curling his fingers into Sasuke's hair.

There was a clearing of a throat and Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, to which Naruto pouted.

"I'm sorry. Naruto this is Mabui. Mabui this is my mate, Naruto." Sasuke introduced the pair.

"Hi." Naruto said simply, not caring that he wasn't being polite, he could tell this woman was trying to steal Sasuke and he wasn't going to let her have him.

"Hi." Mabui smiled falsely. Even through the fake smile Naruto could tell that the woman was gorgeous, she had sexy legs, perfect tanned skin, and a voluptuous body that any woman would kill for.

"Mabui, here was just trying to get me to relax, I feel a little overwhelmed." Sasuke said, obliviously.

"Well you know you could always ask me for a shoulder message, instead of hiring a friend to do so, but you are so generous helping her out by hiring her to be your masseuse." Naruto said before kissing Sasuke on his cheek.

Mabui looked affronted by this, "Sasuke, we have business to attend to." She said trying to get rid of Naruto.

"Sasuke you said you'd come help with the wedding preparations." Naruto reminded his mate.

"I'm sorry Mabui, but you were just saying how I needed a break, we'll just take care of business later." Sasuke said, sincerely, before tapping Naruto so he could stand up.

The two left Sasuke's office together Mabui following behind them. Naruto led Sasuke to get the florist before heading back to where he knew Mikoto was.

It wasn't until they were in the room and Mikoto spoke that Naruto noticed that Mabui had followed them. "Ah Mabui. It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mikoto. I'm just here on business." Mabui replied sweetly and Naruto could tell she was trying really hard to look innocent.

"No, no, no. I mean what are you doing here, in this room? We're planning a wedding and no one is to know what's going on except the people that are helping to plan it." Mikoto said, and Naruto didn't think he could love her anymore.

"Well, I was hoping I could help with the wedding, after all I've helped three of my friends plan their own weddings." Mabui said. Naruto found himself rolling his eyes, while Sasuke and the florist sat down at the table quietly watching the interaction.

"No thank you sweetie. This an intimate affair and I think we've got it handled." Mikoto said, sweetly, but with enough authority that no one in their right mind would argue with her.

"Alright." Mabui replied and Naruto noticed, satisfactorily, that she did not look pleased at being kicked out.

Mabui left the room and Naruto noted as he sat down that all seemed right with the world again.

Over the next few days Mabui kept stealing Sasuke away claiming there was business that they needed to handle.

It was driving Naruto crazy especially since the woman had been at the mansion for a week and spending the night in one of the guest rooms.

Now was one of the best times for him to talk to Sasuke, because Mabui was in the shower and Naruto could corner his mate if need be.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said getting his mate's attention as he walked into the man's office.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, the man looked a little stressed.

"I just wanted to ask what type of business Mabui is here for." Naruto said, sitting down across from Sasuke.

"Well...I actually don't know. Every time she drags me away to talk about business she doesn't want to talk business when we get here." Sasuke said, rubbing his temples.

"Sasuke...you do know that Mabui likes you." Naruto said gently, as if he was talking to a naive child.

"Yeah I know she's an old friend, I like her too." Sasuke said cautiously not sure where Naruto was going with this conversation.

"No, Sasuke. I mean she _likes_ you how I _like_ you. And I hate it. She's always touching you and dragging you away from me to go talk about business that you guys haven't been talking about." Naruto explained crossing his arms angrily.

"No she doesn't..." Sasuke denied. Naruto sat in Sasuke's office quietly and stared at the man, waiting for everything to sink in.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay maybe your right. But she knows that I'm not her mate." Sasuke said, still trying to see the best in Mabui.

"Sasuke it's nice that your sticking up for your friend, but she is still hanging all over you. How would you like it if I was hanging around some gorgeous guy all day that liked me, even though I'm engaged." Naruto said, still making sure he got his point across.

"I would hate it just as much as you as you hate Mabui being around me all the time." Sasuke said.

"Right, so you should use the fact that you're the Ultimate Alpha and find her mate for her." Naruto said relaxing a little now that Sasuke was getting it.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke chuckled. "You know, you all jealous is pretty awesome, sexy even." Sasuke purred.

Naruto blushed lightly, but refused to be distracted for long, "Sasuke I'm serious help her find her mate so she can stop being here." Naruto stated, before he got up and walked out the door not closing it lightly.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Sasuke sighed as Naruto left his office. He really couldn't believe that he didn't notice the way Mabui was flirting with him or that it was upsetting his mate. He'd been so busy trying to get work done, that he couldn't get done with Mabui around, that he didn't see what was going on around him.

"Sasuke~" Sasuke heard, before Mabui entered his office.

"Mabui, I really need to focus today so I have to ask you entertain yourself, I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"That's okay I'm sure I can find something else to do." Mabui said, before leaving with some pep in her step. Sasuke wasn't sure he should have let her go, but she wasn't hanging around him anymore so he let it go.

Sasuke left his office to find Kakashi, if anyone knew where he could find a black fox it was Kakashi, or someone Kakashi knew at the very least.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Naruto stood next to Mikoto in the back yard as they both stated the pros and cons of having either the ceremony or the reception outside.

"C'mon Mikoto, I think we need the natural outside look somwhere in the wedding." Naruto said.

"Well, I think that's a terrible idea, a wedding outside just seems tacky and too simple, I mean anyone could've thought of it." Naruto turned to see Mabui smirking at him.

"No one asked you, besides shouldn't you be taking care of business so you can get back to your home, aren't you homesick by now?" Naruto growled.

"No actually I'm not, I'm naturally comfortable here, especially being so close to such a strong man like Sasuke. And I'm here because Sasuke had other business to attend to and he said I should come help you plan the wedding. You see, he values my opinion very much." Mabui said in a matter of fact tone.

This pissed Naruto off, how could Sasuke not only be too busy most of the time to help plan the wedding, but also send this, this...he really didn't want to think it, but this _tramp_ to help plan his own wedding.

"Okay, I'm going to go have a talk with my son, I'll be back soon Naruto." Mikoto said and Naruto could tell she was just as pissed as he was.

Mikoto left and Mabui and Naruto were left in each other's company. Naruto looked around the yard picturing his wedding here and decidedly ignoring Mabui.

"You know, Naruto, I feel bad for you because I'll end up with Sasuke and you'll be all alone. You can obviously stay a little while just to collect your things before you go. And then you can come back to see my wedding." Mabui said confidently.

"Ohh, so your trying to plan your wedding through mine, that's why your suggesting that the outside thing is tacky. Well I feel sorry for you, your delusional and Sasuke would never leave me for you. He has better taste than that." Naruto stated, not even concerned about the black fox.

"That's funny because he's been spending all of his time with me lately, even though he could just say no and be anywhere he wants to be. And you never know what happens behind closed doors when two attractive people are in a room, it's not like he's getting sex from you either. Why wait for you when he clearly has something better at his finger tips." Mabui shot back at the blonde.

"I don't know maybe because he doesn't want someone who will just spread their legs." Naruto replied sarcastically angry.

"So whatever you want, but we both know that Sasuke wants me more than you and since he can have me, I don't see you standing a chance, you'll be out of here in a week." Mabui stated as if he could see the future herself.

Before Naruto could say anything back, Sasuke and Mikoto came outside. Naruto glared at Mabui while she looked victorious.

"Oh Sasuke, are you done with your business?" Mabui said running over to Sasuke's side.

"Yes, Mabui what are you doing out here? Mother was just telling me how you said that you could help with the wedding plans."

"I actually said that you trust my judgement and decided to give your mother and Naruto some advice about the wedding." Mabui said sweetly and Naruto noticed that she put her hand on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto glared at the man. "Um okay, Mabui Kakashi is looking for you I think he's in the kitchen." Sasuke said, just to get rid of her.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Mabui said before walking off.

"Naruto, I didn't say she could help, I just told her she had to entertain herself." Sasuke said, apologetically.

Naruto sighed and walked over to hug Sasuke, "Alright, but you really have to find her mate soon because she really is overstaying her welcome."

Sasuke petted Naruto ears down, "I know, beautiful. Kakashi said he thinks he knows who her mate is and is working on it. I'm sorry you're uncomfortable."

Naruto purred at Sasuke caress, "I know you are and it's okay now that you know it and are fixing it. Thank you." Naruto said before leaning in to kiss his mate, Sasuke's caressing hand, stopped caressing and held Naruto to him.

Sasuke pulled away for a moment, "Your welcome, beautiful." Before pecking Naruto on the lips again. "Okay that's enough of that my mom's right over there." Sasuke said and for the first time ever Naruto saw Sasuke blush.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll make sure Kakashi keeps Mabui occupied." Sasuke said.

Naruto made his way over to where Mikoto was and they continued planning the wedding.

Naruto shuffled out of his bedroom door and made his way to Sasuke's door. Naruto knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened his door looking tired, but he seemed to perk up when he saw Naruto was at his door. "What's wrong, beautiful?" Sasuke asked. Naruto noticed Sasuke's pajama's and it made Naruto very aware that he was wearing PJ's too.

"Nothing...um can I come in?" Naruto asked shyly, not sure what the answer would be.

"Sure." Sasuke said immediately, opening the door and turning on the light switch, before closing the door behind Naruto.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's bedroom smiling at Hunter when the dog rolled over and went back to sleep after seeing it was just Naruto.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed and fiddled with the fur on his tail trying to work up the courage for what he came in here to do.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, "What's going on, Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little concerned about his mate.

Naruto drew in a deep breath, before leaning over and kissing Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and deepened the kiss. Naruto moaned, it'd been awhile since he got to enjoy Sasuke fully and the man's kisses were still amazing.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, scooted up the bed and laid down on it, before signaling from Sasuke to join him.

Sasuke laid on top of Naruto and then the two were making out again. Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's hair and lost himself in the kiss. It wasn't too long after that when Naruto pulled away from the kiss so that he could breath. Sasuke took in a breath then started to kiss Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned and felt Sasuke double his efforts. Naruto took another deep breath for courage and let his hand drift down to Sasuke's dick and stroke the man through his bottoms. Sasuke froze for a second making Naruto think he had done something wrong, before he moaned loudly. "Naruto."

The sound of Sasuke moaning encouraged Naruto to keep going. Naruto kept stroking Sasuke through his pants, enjoying the pleasure Sasuke was getting from it, but also enjoying the feel of Sasuke's cock.

Through his bottoms, through the thin layer of fabric Naruto could feel that Sasuke was bigger than him and pretty thick. Naruto squeezed the head of Sasuke's cock and felt the man buck into his hand. Naruto groaned when he saw that Sasuke was biting his lip and trembling above him.

"Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, as he moved his hand to the waist band of Sasuke's pants, Naruto snuck his hand into Sauke's pants only to have the man pull away before he could reach his cock. "W-What?"

"Naruto what was that?" Sasuke asked as he sat down beside Naruto and Naruto noticed that he was further away then he'd usually be.

"...I don't know." Naruto answered, feeling terrible and like he'd done something wrong; he couldn't help but think that Sasuke wouldn't have pulled away from Mabui.

"Naruto...you know that we're not going to have sex until we're married right?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

Naruto sat up and sighed, his ears against his head. "Yes.."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's on him, "Then why did you...? I mean why are we...?" Sasuke asked slowly and unsurely.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, because of course Sasuke would react like this if Naruto threw himself at the man.

"It's okay, I mean it was...nice...but why did you do it? Have you been horny lately and don't know how to handle it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto blushed because he could tell the man was serious.

"God no! It's just...that damn Mabui. She said that she'd have you in no time and I'd be gone by next week because she could give you want you wanted and I thought if I gave you that, then you'd be more likely to stay with me and not go after her because she's all gorgeous with he big boobs and loose legs." Naruto ranted.

Sasuke laughed, until he saw the hurt look on Naruto face. "Come here," Sasuke said laying down and pulling Naruto into his arms, "Okay so first off, I was laughing because I've never heard you say anything like that before. Secondly, and I can't stress this enough, _I love_ _you_. I don't have any romantic feelings for her or anyone else but you. I'm marrying you and I would be out of my mind to give that up. And finally, don't listen to Mabui, she's trying to get to you and make you leave. Anytime you feel like I don't love only you or feel like you need loving, you come see me no matter what, okay?"

Naruto took in everything Sauske said and had to hold himself back from crying, because the man was too amazing. How he ever thought that someone like Sasuke would go after someone like Mabui, he didn't know. "Okay...I love you too."

Sasuke chuckled before leaning down to kiss Naruto on his lips and pulling away far too quickly for Naruto. "Good. Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, snuggling into Sasuke's side and wrapping his arm around the man.

"Even though we can't have sex until we're married, that was so sexy and I'll definitely be thinking about it anytime the need strikes me and I'm counting down the days until our wedding when we'll be able to do that with each other again." Sasuke said, huskily into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered and hid his face in Sasuke's neck, as he tried not to think of the image of Sasuke jerking off.

After awhile of just laying together Sasuke made the call that it was tome for Naruto to go back to his own bed and being the gentleman that he was, Sasuke walked Naruto back to his room, getting a long kiss goodnight for his thoughtfulness.

"Mabui, follow me please." Sasuke said as he lead the way to his office, Mabui following behind him happily.

Sasuke opened the door to his office and let Mabui in before walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Mabui, nice of you to join us." Naruto said from Sasuke's chair. Sasuke chuckled at his mate, who was basking in the power play he had going on.

"What are you doing over there?" Sasuke asked.

"Having a little fun." Naruto answered grinning, as Sasuke walked over and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

"Why am I here?" Mabui asked standing close to the door, obviously trying not to look like she didn't belong.

Before Sasuke could answer there was a knock on the door before Kakashi entered the room followed closely by woman.

"Mabui, I'd like you to meet Hinata." Sasuke said. Hinata was a young, black fox, woman and being Neji's cousin looked exactly like him.

Hinata seemed to take in everything Mabui, before smiling genuinely, "Hello."

When Mabui didn't say anything Kakashi took the chance to speak, "We don't really know if you've been thinking that Sasuke is your mate because his coloring is close to yours and he smelled good, but we do know that Hinata has been here a little longer than you have and it's likely that you smelled her around the castle and believed that it was Sasuke who was your mate only because he was close and it was the easiest explanation in a way. The only thing we can't understand is how Hinata is the alpha female out of the both of you." Kakashi finished looking at Hinata as if the girl had the answer.

Hinata grinned. "I can be in control if I need to be, besides women act much different than men do."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you didn't come looking for Mabui earlier, just by her smell. It's expected from the alpha." Sasuke said.

"That's my fault. I have a horrible sense of smell and I would only get whiffs of her scent and just think that someone had delicious food with them." Hinata said abashedly.

"Okay what I don't understand is what you've been doing here this while time?" Naruto said joining into the conversation.

"I've been learning to cook from the chef here, I want to own my own restaurant and the chef here makes the best food I've ever had." Hinata explained excitedly.

Every seemed to turn to Mabui waiting for her to say or do something as she hadn't moved a muscle since Hinata and Kakashi entered the room. Mabui shifted awkwardly and Naruto had to suppress a chuckle because he never expected to see Mabui to act like this.

Hinata walked over to Mabui and whispered something in her ear to which Mabui nodded, then the newly found couple left the room.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke and Naruto started laughing and Kakashi watched the two unamused.

Sobering up both men grinned like idiots. "I have to say I like her much better now that she has her actual mate." Naruto said chuckling.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as Naruto and Sasuke chuckled together like they'd done something great.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Sasuke said still grinning like an idiot. Kakahi simply nodded before leaving the room to be with his own mate.

A week later Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stood in the front yard ready to see Mabui and Hinata off. Naruto found Mabui less aggravating in the past week, the woman had stuck close to her mate and the only time she was really seen was when he went to talk to Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke had found a friend in Hinata and Naruto was now on mutual terms with Mabui.

"Bye Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke. We'll make sure we're here for the wedding, wouldn't miss it!" Hinata said cheerfully, before hugging all three men. "Mabui."

Mabui looked at Hinata to receive a look that said 'Manners'. Mabui sighed, "Bye, everyone."

Naruto chuckled, little by little Hinata was making Mabui a much more pleasant person. Mabui didn't say much anymore, Naruto figured it was because of how she acted, but when she did speak it was at least pleasant.

The three men saw the two black foxes off. "Kakashi, I think you should look into finding Kiba's mate, he seems to be left out of the matings everyone is going through." Sasuke suggested, as he held onto Naruto's hand.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, but I'm not playing match maker for everyone." Kakashi grumbled and went inside.

Naruto chuckled, "That's too bad, he could've made a business out of it."

Sasuke laughed. "Just take a second and picture what you just said."

Naruto thought about it and started laughing too. "I don't think we should give up on that idea yet."

Sasuke chuckled and led Naruto inside. He was truly happy now that his mate was feeling better and Sasuke could see how Naruto was full of life now that everything in the man's world was going great.


End file.
